Noise Levels
by Sora- the extream shorty
Summary: Neku Sakuraba is enjoying life to the fullest when all was said and done with the game. But when a new Conductor causes trouble, will Neku and Beat be able to defeat the new Mistress to a Horrible new Noise? WARNING: Yaio! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. BEAT//NE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charries from The World Ends With You, nor did I create the game.

OKay, right now I'm a bit erm...how shall I say this, head-over-heals for The World Ends With You.

XD

There, that about sums it up.

More or less, I'm obsessed with making Neku the Uke.  
And I've found a new pairing I like...

Beat/Neku.

Whoo!  
Thats right, more Yaoi.  
...not that I write much else.

But ah well.  
and yes I've been told I have a sick mind...but hey, if me and all the other great yaoi writers out there DIDN'T have sick minds...  
You'd be staring at a blank screen, reading regular old straight storys...and being extreamly bored.  
Am I right?

So for those of you that are Yaoi fans,  
READ ON.

For those haters, don't bother sending hate letters...  
Though it's great for the burn pile.

Writen in Neku's POV.  
(Point Of View)

* * *

**Noise Levels**

**:Chapter one:**

Have you ever wondered...  
What if?

Well I have.

My name is Neku Sakuraba, and I once played the most dangerous game in the world.  
A game where you fight to stay alive...though your already dead.  
One where you have missions, time limits, and Reapers breathing down your back.

One with partners you have to trust to survive.

I used to hate people...  
Now, I'm not so sure what I think.

But I do know this.  
The life I had before the Game, was lame compared to what I have now.  
I didn't have friends, I hated people, and I always wore my head-phones to block the noise...

Now, everything is better.  
I have friends now.

There's Shiki, She likes to sew.  
She keeps me in line most of the time...and helps me keep my clothes street worthy.

Then there'e Beat, Skater Boy.  
Yeah, I like to watch him skate...it's like he rides the air like he owns it.  
I sware, no joke.  
Shiki says I'm borderline jelous...  
But I don't care.  
Beat's just awesome.

Then there's Rhyme, Beats little sister.  
She's short, sweet, and always has good advice.  
Beat listens to her even when he's majorly pissed.  
As he says, She always has the right words to say.

Now I had a partner once...  
Jashua.  
He turned out to be the Game's Composer.  
The guy who killed me and got me into the Game.

I was his Proxy, his pick for the Game.  
In short, I was playing for the wrong side...  
Because if Jashua had really won,  
Shibuya would have been toast.

...No matter what though, I can't really hate him.  
I don't think he really ment to screw things up like he did...  
But no matter.

I'm alive now, and my friends are safe.  
Things are pretty quiet around here.

I don't mind people so much now.  
I leave my headphones at home when I go outside.

I guess I find a little noise isn't really that bad...  
As long as it's not the monster sort.

Anyway.  
We're all meeting at Hachiko again today...  
It's summer break.

If I remember right, Shiki wanted Eri to meet everyone.  
Truth be told, I wonder what Eri's like.  
I mean, Shiki talks so highly of her all the frickin' time...  
She must be one awesome chick.

Now don't go getting the wrong idea.  
I'm not out to score with another friend's best friend.  
No, not me.

Besides...She wouldn't be my type.

...Whats my type?

well...I don't really know.  
I mean, I'm not sure.

I have an idea though,  
But I'm going to have to think it through.

A part of me hopes I'm right...  
Cuz if I am,  
The person I like..  
is way Awesome.

For some reason, today seemed like a grea day.  
The minute I got out of bed, I couldn't wait to get outside.

As I pulled on my shoes, said goodbye to my folks, I smiled to myself.  
I hummed a tune I had heard a while back as I headed down to the Scramble.  
I have to pass through to get to Hachiko.

Who should I see, but Beat and Rhyme!

I started to wave, but stopped.  
Beat was talking to someone...  
A girl.

Rhyme wasn't to impressed with her, I could tell. But she stood by politely as Beat talked to her.  
The girl was about Beat's hight, dressed in punk clothing, and had pink hair.

...What the hell?  
Pink hair?  
Oh come on Beat...  
I wondered if he was losing it.

It seemed after a moment that the girl got tired of him, or maybe the guy that came up to her and stepped infront of Beat was her boyfriend...  
Either way, Beat was getting pissed.  
But soon Rhyme was tugging on his arm, probly saying just the right words again.  
Yup, she was.  
By the look on his face, he knew she was right.  
So he calmed down and waved by to the chick.

I was just turning around to head to Hachiko, not wanting them to know I'd been watching-  
When Beat's eyes locked with mine.

OH. SHIT.

He smiled and waved, you wouldn't think he had just been rejected.  
I gave a wave and a small smile as Rhyme struggled to keep up with Beat as he ran toward me.

"Yo, Neku!" He called, waving with his board under his other arm.

I smiled wider, chuckling slightly.  
"Hey Beat." I greated as he stopped in front of me.

I looked down at a slightly panting Rhyme,  
"Hey." I told her, patting her head.

She gave a small giggle once she caught her breath.  
"Hello Neku. On your way to Hachiko?"

I nodded, and noticed Beat giving me a funny look.

I asked him what was wrong and he duched his head.  
"Yo, you didn't see what happened back there...did ya?"  
He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I raised my eyebrows,  
"Oh? You mean that girl you were talking to?"  
I knew thats what is was, I just wasn't going to come right out and say it.

Beat groaned,  
"Aw shit man...I was hoping you didn't see that..."

I shrugged, "Hey, she wasn'y any good anyway man."  
I didn't want him thinking he wasn't good enough for her.  
I mean come on, this is Beat.  
He's to good for the chicks around here.

Beat let out another groan,  
"I kno your jus' saying that, Neku..."

I patted his shoulder,  
"Would I lie to you Beat?"  
I asked, leaning down to look in his face.

Well this is interesting...  
Beat blushed.  
I mean BLUSHED.

"Naw man...I kno you wouldn't do tha' to me, yo."  
He said, standing back upright.

Rhyme giggled, and started to skip in the direction of Hachiko.  
"Come on you flirts!"  
She said, laughing.

Beat blushed again,  
"Whaaaaaaaaa!"  
He cried out, looking skepticaly after his sister.  
"Did she jus'...?"

I laughed,  
"Yup she did!"  
I turned and ran to catch up with her,  
Beat not far behind.

Yup, today was a good day.

When we got to Hachiko,

Shiki was no where in sight.

I pulled out my cell phone and called her number.

Her mom picked up.

"Sorry dear, but Shiki is sick today..."  
She explained.

Well that sucked ass.

"Well tell her I hope she gets better soon."  
I said, hanging up.

I sighed, looking to the curious looking Beat and Rhyme.

"Shiki's sick."

Beat let out a groan.  
"Damn...there gos that idea..."  
He grumbled, making a face.

Rhyme, with her arms behind her back, swayed slightly.  
"So, what now?"  
She asked.

"Well..."  
I said, making a thoughtful noise,  
"I heard there was a tin pin slammer game going on today."  
I offered.

Beat scoffed,  
"You mean tha' cracked up table top game?"

Rhyme giggled,  
"Beat, it could be fun. You never did try it."  
She said, wagging a finger playfuly at him.

Beat grumbled,  
"...Thas' cuz I don't like kiddy shit games."  
He said, tapping his foot.

I frowned slightly,  
"I've played it...it's not so bad."  
I defended, crossing my arms.

Beat held up his heads,  
"Woah, yo, I didn't kno you played man! I take it back."

I was amazed, but pleased.  
Giving a giggle,  
I could tell Rhyme thought we were flirting again.

...well, so what if I was?

Thats right.  
I'm Neku Sakuraba,  
and I think I like my best friend, Beat.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm...not even one hit?

You've got to be kidding me.

well, no matter I guess.  
I like it.  
So I'm going to keep writing it.

Though I guess I'm going to blame it on the fact  
That the game is relatively new...  
and therefor there aren't many fics yet.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charries from The World Ends With You, nor did I create the game.

Still in Neku's POV.

* * *

**Noise Levels  
:Chapter 2:**

"Slam!"  
The announcer boomed,  
and I let my pin fly.  
It wasn't long before I had myself up to the second seen spot.

Beat, having beginners luck, got to be my next opponent.

He was grinning from ear to ear,  
"Yo, Neku. I'ma kick your ass!"

His boasting made me smirk.  
"Bring it."  
I told him, my pin at the ready.

"Slam!"  
Went the announcer,  
and flying went the pins.

Beat proved to be more of a challenge then I had thought.  
Soon we were both down to one pin.  
Beat's face was turned into a deep frown,  
Biting his lower lip.

I smirked and moved around the table, still paying attention to our match.  
Beats eyes however, followed me.  
Lightly, and so no one could see, I touched his leg with my own.  
His reaction was priceless.

He blushed, gaping up at me slightly.  
I shrugged and let my pin fly once more.

"We have a Winner!"  
Cried the announcer as Beat's pin flew off the edge of the playing table.

Beat looked at me with a mix of shock, disbelief, and maybe a side of pissed.  
I had to move onto the next table quickly for the final match,  
glad I didn't really have to speak to him yet.

I had a hard time concentrating on my match though...  
What would I tell him?  
Yeah, I know it was cheating...  
but there was another reason too.  
I just had to decide what I wanted to tell him.

-

As for what proved to be a huge upset,  
I lost the match.  
I just couldn't keep my head straight.

Hell, I wasn't even sure if the rest of me was straight!

As I walked out of the building,  
I saw Beat and Rhyme, both waiting near the phone booth.  
Rhyme was talking to him, looking worried.  
Beat wasn't backing down this time though.

once again...  
Oh. SHIT.

I stopped in my tracks,  
nibbling my lower lip.  
What the hell was I supposed to tell him exactly?

I didn't have much time to think before Beat came up to me.  
I grimaced as he grabbed the front of my hoodie.  
"What the fuck man?"  
He said, dangerously close to my face.  
I swallowed hard,  
It was only a game...  
but maybe something else was bothering him.

Rhyme was behind him, pulling on his free arm.  
"Beat! Aren't you over reacting?"  
She asked, her eyes wide.

He didn't even glance back at her.

"Wha' the hell did ya do that for? Wha' was it supposed to mean?"  
Beat's eyes were locked with mine, like lasers they pierced into me.  
Shit.  
I never noticed how deep his eyes were.  
The way he was breathing...  
Panting slow and hard,  
Certainly wasn't helping me one bit.

His eyes narrowed as he lifted me up slightly by my hoodie,  
with that one muscular arm.  
Oh god...what was I thinking?!

"Well, Phones?!"  
He asked gruffly, using my old nickname he gave me.

"I think you might know why I did it."  
I said, a bit softer then I intended.  
My heart was racing,  
my vision was getting blurred slightly,  
and my brain was far from functioning right.

Beat's loud breathing stopped.  
I felt my feet touch the ground,  
but he didn't let go of me.  
Rhyme had backed away slightly.  
It seemed to me she was wiser beyond her years.  
Maybe she knew all to well what I was going through.

Beat let go suddenly,  
causing me to lose my balance.  
I tittered slightly, before looking back up at him.

His jaw was set,  
though his eyes looked unsure.  
He turned away without a word to me.  
"Rhyme. Let's bounce, yo."  
I heard him say before Rhyme glanced around at me.  
She tried to give me a reassuring smile before she caught up to Beat.

-

After that, I couldn't make myself go home.  
I had told the folks that I'd be out all day,  
and there was still plenty of day light left.

So I headed to the Udagawa district.  
The place I used to hang by myself.

I hadn't been back there in a while,  
finding it a bit unnerving slightly after the game,  
plus finding out I had been killed right in front of CAT's art.

But now, as I stood in front of it,  
Things seemed to calm down inside me.  
So I sat with my back to the wall, one leg out and the other bent up with my arm resting on it.  
I wished I had my headphones with me.  
Music always helped me clear my head.

I closed my eyes,  
remembering what it was like before...  
First meeting Beat.

Back then, all I wanted to do was shut him out.  
I didn't think being in the game had a purpose other then staying alive.  
I'm glad Shiki was there to teach me other wise.

I know Beat was just as confused as me.  
That look in his eye said everything.  
He wasn't upset about losing to me,  
or the fact that I had cheated.  
But it was everything to do with his being unsure.

Resting my head back on the wall,  
I let out a sigh.  
I know why I bumped him at the table.  
I know why my heart was racing at turbo speed when he had grabbed me.

I...  
I like him.

But did that mean I just lost him as a friend?

-

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and some one sit next to me.  
I opened my drowzy eyes to see...  
Beat?!

Yeah, I wasn't dreaming.  
It was Beat.  
He looked down...  
I mean upset.  
Rhyme was no where to be seen.

I turned my face back away as he looked at me.  
"Yo...Neku."  
He said,  
his voice low and a bit regretful.  
"I'm sorry for how I acted back there...It was jus' a game."

I shruged, swallowing hard.  
"I-It's okay...It was really stupid of me to do that."  
I couldn't help but feel like something was putting pressure on my whole chest.

I heard Beat sigh.  
"...Look man, ya kno' this ain't 'bout that game."  
He said, and I heard him shift.

"What do you mean?"  
I asked, looking over at him.  
The look on his face told me I was found out.  
He had it all figured out.  
SHIT.

"Damn, Neku...I mus' be real slow ta' have ta' have my lil' sister spell it out for me."  
He said, with a slow smile.  
"But don't think your the only one thats been hidin' shit."

I swallowed hard again.  
I didn't like how mischievious his smile was getting.  
It was making me nervous.

"Wh-at are you saying?"  
I asked softly.

Beat's smirk grew.  
"I'm Sayin' that I kno why you did it..."  
He leaned in slightly, his eyes locked with mine once again, as I was frozen.  
"An' I kno' why I liked it."

I started to say something,  
but then time just seemed to stop.  
Beat had leaned in more-  
and was kissing me.  
Holy Shit.  
I thought I was going to die...  
Because here I was kissing him back.

* * *

XD  
Whoo.  
Beat and Neku's first kiss!  
too cute if you ask me.

I like putting this all in Neku's POV,  
Because I can put exactly how and what he feels as everything happens to him.

R&R please.

Sora


	3. Chapter 3

Okay,  
Ahem.

This brief note is for a anonymous reader...  
'YaoiHater'.

Uhm, HELLO?  
YES I have sick mind, apparently, but who cares?  
Yeah, if you don't like my stories, and hate yaoi so much...  
why did you bother to even glance at my story?  
You must be even more stupid then you make your self sound.  
Don't like, DON'T read.  
AKA, you have no right to even comment such things about my storys.

so kindly fuck off please,  
Your hate is only slightly annoying.  
frankly, I don't care what you think.  
consider yourself, and your comments, removed.

XP

Sorry about that everyone.  
Now that I got that off my chest,  
Here's the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charries from The World Ends With You, nor did I create the game.

Once again, in Neku's POV.

* * *

**Noise Levels  
:Chapter 3:**

Beat and I kissed for what seemed like hours...  
Only really being 5 minutes.

After we managed to pull apart...  
which, mind you, was a whole lot harder then it sounds!  
We simply sat there.

The silence was like a warm blanket,  
Not the horrible silence you get after a fight...  
Just one that was easy and comfortable.

Then we started to talk about the little things.  
How neither one of us wanted the summer to end.  
How it rained yesterday, keeping Beat from skating at all.  
Even how we should stop by and see Shiki while she was sick.

I looked up at the sky.  
Around here, with all the lights...  
It's hard to see the stars sometimes.  
Though I could see them now.

Beat was looking up too,  
and I heard him laugh softly.  
"Ya kno'...  
He said, stretching out his arms.  
"I never noticed jus' how beautiful some things are."

I nodded my head, not looking away from the sky.  
I was a little nervous that I might freeze up again.  
"...They are beautiful, aren't they?"

For some reason,  
Beat burst out laughing.  
I looked at him,  
fully confused.  
"What?"

Beat wiped his eye like he had laughed so hard he cried,  
"I was talkin' 'bout you."  
He said, his laughter subsiding.

I swallowed hard.  
I could swear I felt the blush on my cheeks so hot it burned.  
"Beat...did you get that off of some chick-flick?"  
I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment.

Beat grinned,  
"So wha' if I did?"  
He shrugged as he started to stand up.

"I guess it's the thought that counts."  
I said, shaking my head as I chuckled.

I took the hand he offered down to me as I stood up.  
I was pleasantly surprised when he didn't let go.

He shifted his feet slightly,  
Finally I was glad to see I wasn't the only one that was nervous.  
"Yo...uh, you want me to walk ya' home?"

I smiled widely,  
"I'd like that."  
I told him as I placed my other arm around the arm of the hand I was holding.  
I never use to care what people thought of me,  
So why should I care who saw me like this?

Beat smiled,  
"Cool."

We started walking to my place.  
There was a light on in the kitchen,  
Telling me that mom was waiting up for me.  
It was a whole lot later then I thought.

I Paused as I went to open the door, smiling at him.  
Beat gave my hand a squeeze before letting it go.  
"I'll see ya tomorrow, righ'?"  
He asked, clearly stalling.

I chuckled,  
"Yeah. Hachiko, don't be late."  
I felt my smile widen almost on it's own.  
He promised he would be there.

With that, I watched him leave.  
Every few steps he took he would glance over his shoulder at me.  
This made me laugh softly.

As I entered the house,  
My mom came to greet me.  
Honestly, I'd rather face a bunch of reaper's again then my mom when she's pissed.  
And damn was she Pissed Offed.

"Neku Sakuraba! Where the hell have you been?"  
With her hands on her hips,  
She could frighten anything.

I looked a lot like my mom...  
we both had our orange colored hair.  
She wasn't really tall though...  
but sometimes she could be real sweet.  
This was not one of those times.

I shrugged,  
"Sorry mom...Lost track of time."  
I told her, heading up stairs to my room.

She glared at me, I could feel the death rays aimed at me back.  
"I'm sick and tired of that, bull shit I say."  
Even from my room I could hear her yelling plain as day.  
"And When are you going to tell me about who your hanging around?!"

I grabbed up my headphones and turned on my ipod.  
Ah the sweet music...  
The song just spoke to me right.  
'Isn't it Wonderful.'  
Yeah, it was.  
I always turned it up loud.  
To block out any and all unwanted noises.  
Including my mom's yelling.

It worked like a charm.

The sounds of the piano...  
mixed with the bass and heavy beats.  
Ah yes...  
Beat.

As I closed my eyes,  
all I could see was him.  
His face peacefully turned up to the sky...  
With that soft smile I'll never forget.  
It was the first time I'd seen him like that.  
I hoped to see that side of him more often.

-

I had managed to fall asleep with my headphones on.  
I didn't hear my alarm.  
and wouldn't you know it...  
I was the one going to be late.

"Shit!"  
I mumbled, climbing out of bed.  
I pulled on some clean clothes,  
Jeans and a t-shirt,  
and ran down the stairs.  
I barely heard mom yelling at me to stop and eat.

I ran all the way to Hachiko.  
Panting, I paused, leaning down to rest my palms on my knees.  
Looking up, I saw Rhyme and Shiki talking.  
Well I was glad the Shiki was feeling better.  
Then I noticed Beat.  
He was standing with his board under one arm.  
He looked a little upset.

I saw Rhyme turn to him,  
probably saying just the right words again.  
He just hung his head slightly as he said something back.

I cringed slightly as I ran the short distance to the statue.  
Shiki looked up, noticing me.  
She smiled,  
"Hey Neku!"  
She said, waving.

I stopped, waving.  
Before I could say hi,  
I was practically pounced on.

"Ooooof!"  
I hit the ground,  
flat on my back.  
There was Beat, looking down from his place on top of me.  
"Yo! What the hell man!"  
He said, a slight growl in his voice.  
"Your late!"  
He had been worried,  
I could see it in his eyes.  
He didn't think I would show up.  
Could it be he doubted I liked him for real?

I cringed, trying to breath with his weight on me.  
"Beat...I'm sorry! I over slept...now...get...off."  
I said as I squirmed slightly.

I could see Rhyme and Shiki stifling giggles.  
Beat got up finally, after causing a scene.

I got up more slowly, leaning over as I caught me breath.  
Beat just stood there.  
His arms folded tightly.  
Damn, he was more sensitive then I thought.

I stood up straight, taking a step toward him.  
"Beat, I'm sorry to have worried you."  
I kept my voice low, so that he would know I was only talking to him.  
Not to put on a show.

Beat nodded,  
"Yea'...I'm sorry too. For jumpin' ya like that."  
He said, giving me a lop-sided smile.

I chuckled slightly, leaning toward him and up to his ear.  
"I didn't say I didn't like it."  
He blushed slightly.  
I laughed lightly and turned to say hi to the girls.

Shiki came up to give me a hug,  
Her ever present stuffed cat,  
Mr. Mew,  
under her arm.  
I still think it looks more like a pig.

"Oh Neku! Rhyme told me everything! I'm so happy for you!"  
I hugged her back smiling.  
"Thanks Shiki...but, Beat and I arn't...uhm..."  
I paused, glancing back at him.

He smiled widely at me,  
"Hellz yeah we are."  
he told me, coming to stand behind me.

I blushed deeply.  
Oh my god.  
I'm going out with Beat.

This only made Shiki hug me tighter.  
She even let out a little squeal.  
Oh shit...  
One day into the relationship,  
and we already had fan girls.

I was glad that Rhyme looked happy though.  
After all, Beat was her brother.

Needless to say,  
After all the morning's excitement...  
We all headed to WildKat for some breakfast.

* * *

Yup, Shiki and Rhyme just seem like they would be fan girls.  
lol

I think this is turning out nicely,  
extreamly cute even!

D

I hope everyone,  
(Except haters)  
are happy with this chapter.

and I did try and fix the last chapter's small alignment problem...  
But like my car,  
Nothing I do seems to be fixing it.  
XP

As always,  
R&R please!

Sora


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

DUE TO A CERTAIN RABID HATER, I HAVE DISABLED THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS.  
I'm sorry...  
I know I have a few readers that don't have accounts, and therefore cannot review otherwise.  
But this is how it has to be.  
At least for now.

NOTE TO HATER:  
Look, I'm no 'sicko'. Nor am I a 'pervert'.  
I simply believe that there could have been love between these two characters.  
I write these fics because I want to.  
I don't write them so you can try and bring me down.  
So, go ahead an read your fics that you like.  
I don't care.  
I say, shake hands and lets just part ways like true gentile men.  
I understand that your against any relationships other then straight...  
and thats fine.  
what would the world be without homophobes?  
So with this, I bid you goodbye Hater.  
Enjoy your straight world.  
I know I enjoy mine.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charries from The World Ends With You, nor did I create the game.

Sorry everyone for long note!  
I'll get right to the 4th chapter now, promise.  
Please enjoy!

* * *

Sitting around a table in the small cafe on Cat Street was something we had all grown accustomed to.

I was glad that Beat wasn't upset at me anymore,  
and even a little embarrass that the girls seemed more then happy to welcome our new relationship.

I'm happier then I have been though.  
I found myself laughing even at Beat's poor attempts at making jokes.

Mr. H even joined us.  
...Not like there were any other customers.

We tried to stay off the subject of the game as much as possible.  
Though sometimes it would pop up.  
It started when Shiki asked Mr. H about his work.

Sighing, Mr. Henakoma took a long sip of his coffee.  
"It's been alright I guess...Could be better though."

I couldn't help but feel there was something he wasn't telling us.  
Seeing as Shiki had grown quiet, I found myself asking the next question.

"Mr. H."  
I began, leaning foreword on the table top.  
"What happened?"

Mr. Henakoma got that serious look on his face,  
and even Beat started to pay more attention.

"There's a new Conductor."  
The Producer told us,  
"I don't know much about his intentions just yet...But I don't like the feeling he gives off."

I could see Rhyme nibbling her bottom lip.  
Shiki was stirring her latte aimlessly.  
Beat simply watched Mr. H.

"Jashua is even nervous about him."  
Mr. H said, shaking his head.  
"Knowing that only unnerves me more."

Mr. Henakoma looked up, and managed a smile.  
"Look, kids. Don't go and worry yourselves. You guys are free and clear of the Game."

Rhyme looked almost on the verge of tears as she spoke up finally.  
"I can't help but remember how awful it was...and worry about the Players, because i used to be one."

Shiki gave the smaller girl a hug,  
"It's the same for all of us, Rhyme."  
She told her, looking to me and Beat.

Mr. Henakoma stood up, looking grim again.  
"I'm sorry for mentioning anything."

As Mr. H walked away,  
I felt Beat grasp my hand.  
I shot him a small half-smile.  
I had a feeling it would be best to get the girls out of here.

We payed the bill,  
Mr. H never letting us go without paying.  
Not like he got much business besides us anyway...

Shiki did her best to turn the groups attitude into a happier one once we got outside.  
"Why don't we head down to Molco?"  
She asked, squeezing her Mr. Mew.  
"They're having a sale today...mostly on the Tigre punks line they just got in."

At that, She got Rhyme's attention for sure, and most of Beat's as well.  
Rhyme gave a little jump,  
"Lets go! I bet I cold find that new pair of shoes I've been wanting!"  
She said, giggling.

Beat gave a little cough, and Rhyme shot him a sly grin.  
"Oh come on, they might just have that pair of bondage pants you wanted!"

I raised my eyebrows slightly, looking at him as he ducked his head slightly.  
"...well...yea'...maybe."  
He mumbled.  
I laughed, as did Rhyme and Shiki.

So we headed down to Molco after all.

I heard Shiki let out a squeal,  
"Rhyme! Look! This would be perfect for you!"  
I could almost see Rhyme's uncertain look.  
"...Are you sure?"  
She was asking Shiki,  
as I heard Shiki push her into a changing room.

The girls had gone one way,  
Beat and I going another.

Molco was okay I guess...  
though shopping still really wasn't my thing.  
Beat, however, seemed like an old hand at it.  
"Aw man, yo, Neku...check this out yo!"  
He said, coming out of the changing stall.

I felt my throat grow tighter slightly.  
If Beat was hot in his cargo pants...  
He looked even better in trip pants.

He grinned at my expression,  
"Wadaya think, yo?"  
He asked, turning around for me.

I nodded slightly.  
"Looks...ah, nice."  
I told him as I tried not to blush.

Beat folded his arms, raising his eyebrows slightly as his smirk deepened.  
"As in nice, or Niiiiiiiice?"

I couldn't keep down my blush this time as I pretty much failed to do so totally.  
"...the last one."  
I mumbled, turning around to look at some of the accessories hanging on the rack.

I heard him chuckle,  
and felt his breath on my ear.  
"We coul' find somethin' for you too..."

I elbowed him,  
"Go get changed!"  
I told him playfully as I laughed.

I looked through some of the things as he slipped back into the changing stall, when something caught my eye.  
It was a small silver skull charm.  
I picked it from the rack and rolled it between my fingers.  
I glanced back, just to see if Beat had come out yet.  
Finding he hadn't, I took the small charm to the counter and bought it.  
It was a bit more expencive then I had noticed...and I even thought about putting it back.  
But as I heard Beat come out of the changing stall and call my name, I quickly payed for it and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Yo, There you are!"  
Beat said, coming over to me.  
He had the pants over one arm.

I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck through my hoodie.  
"Yeah...uhm, are the girls ready to go yet?"

Just then, Rhyme and Shiki came around from the other side of the store.  
Both were giggling as they held up a few bags each.

"We already checked out."  
Shiki giggled, glancing over at Rhyme.  
Rhyme smiled,  
"Yup! Oh, and we got something for you Neku!"

I raised my eyebrows,  
"Uhm...what is it?"

"Weeeeell..."  
Shiki said, helping Rhyme dig through one of the bags.  
"Here! Put it on."  
She ordered, shoving me to a changing stall.

As the girls wouldn't let me out until I did,  
I held up the outfit they got me.  
Holy. Shit.

Just because I was now going out with Beat,  
didn't mean I was going to wear THIS.

The top was okay...  
a black zip up sleeveless top with random straps in places.  
But the bottom...  
The bottem was a short mini-skirt over a pair of bondage pants.  
Yeah sure, the skirt was blue...  
But that didn't make it all that much better then if it was red.

"Shiki! I am not putting this on."  
I called out, pounding on the door.

I heard Beat chuckle.  
"Aw, come on yo...I wanna at leas' see you in it."  
I could practically see his smirk.  
He knew I couldn't say no if he was the one telling me to put it on.  
I blushed, holding up the bottoms to myself in the mirror.  
What the hell were they thinking?

I guess it didn't matter too much what they were thinking at this point.  
I was amazed that the outfit fit me so well.  
Though this was a little disturbing as well.

The pants were a little tighter then normal,  
Though I was glad the skirt was there to hide at least most of my ass...  
Seeing as the pants helped to show off just how small it was.  
But I had to admit...  
Lifting up the skirt to see how it looked from the back,  
I smiled slightly.  
It looked kinda sexy.  
...OH, My, Friggin', God.  
Did I just say it was sexy?

I blushed as I stepped out of the changing stall.  
Shiki giggled and Rhyme clapped her hands.  
Beat...  
well, Beat got this funny look on his face.  
One that sent chills down my spine.  
...Apparently, he thought it was sexy too.  
Shit.

I blushed deeper, if possible, as I rubbed my arm.  
"...Please, tell me I don't have to keep this..."  
I mumbled.  
Honestly, the pants were so tight...  
it was starting to cause a problem around the front area.  
And walking in them only made it worse.  
I was starting to wish the skirt was little longer now.

Shiki nodded,  
Grinning from ear to ear.  
"Yup! You have to wear it all day."  
I couldn't believe it when even Rhyme nodded in agreement.  
I looked at Beat with a pleading look.  
"Beat...come on, please."  
Beat folded his arms, a slow smirk spreading over his lips.  
"...Leav' it on."

I hung my head slightly, putting my clothes into a bag, which Shiki carried so I couldn't sneak off and change.

Needless to say,  
Once we got out of Malco...  
Beat could hardly look away from me.

I thought it was bad before!  
But no...  
I kept catching him staring at me as we walked along.  
The girls were in front of us, heading to who knows where...  
and I was stuck in the back with my new boyfriend,  
who looked like he was going to pounce on me at any moment.  
Note to self, stay away from alley ways when in a skirted outfit.

It took a little while, but I was starting to get used to it.  
Not that I would ever wear this again.  
Beat was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself though.

We sat down for lunch a bit later,  
The girls deciding on Ramen Don's.  
Beat and I shared a table, and Rhyme and Shiki had their own as well.  
I was just starting to enjoy my miso ramen,  
when I felt a hand on my lower back.  
Beat was eating his own noodles with one hand,  
while the other was slipping down to uncharted territory.

I frowned slightly, though I paused only long enough to shift in my seat.  
I hoped that would be enough to silently give him a warning that I didn't like what he was up too.  
I should have remembered how dence Beat could be.  
The hand moved away...  
only to be placed on my thigh insted.

I almost bit my tongue insted of my noodles as his hand traveled up my leg,  
and paused only briefly at the hem of the skirt.  
It was bad enough the tightness of the pants had given me a slight problem.  
Having the feeling of Beat perhaps finding that 'problem',  
only seemed to make it grow.

I stood up quickly, giving his arm a shove.  
I could feel the burning blush on my face.  
It was was good thing that the shop owner was busy talking with the girls.

"B-Beat! Isn't it bad enough you guys made me wear this without you trying to pull something in public?"  
I hissed, backing up slightly.

Beat looked confused,  
"I didn' mean anythin' by it, yo..."  
He mumbled, standing up.

I shook my head with a small growl.  
The girls looked over with concerned looks, and started to get up and come to our table.  
As Rhyme started to ask what was wrong,  
I cut her off.  
"I'm going. You guys enjoy the nice weather."  
I said curtly, and turned to quickly exit the building.

I wasn't to far when I heard Beat coming after me.  
"Neku! Yo man, wait up!"

I didn't even glance back,  
picking up my pace.

I was headed to the station underpass...  
I had to get away from him,  
if only for a little while.  
I groaned as I realized I forgot to get my clothes from Shiki.

I ran the rest of the way,  
panting as I leaned on the underpass cement wall.  
It was still covered with graffiti.

"...Neku." Beat said softly,  
huffing slightly as he came closer.

I shook my head,  
"Go away."  
I told him, turning myself more towards the wall.

I couldn't see how hurt Beat looked,  
But right then I don't think I would have cared to much.  
I was the one that he felt up in the middle of a restaurant.

"Neku...yo, I...I'm sorry man, a'ight?"  
He said, and I heard him step closer.  
Soon his chest was up against my back, his arms snaking around my waist.

I felt my breath hitch as he layed his head on my shoulder.  
"I couldn' help myself...the way you look in tha'..."  
His voice got softer, and a little deeper.  
My knees started to feel like rubber.

I bit my bottom lip,  
"Was it really the girls' idea...?"  
I asked, my hands balled into fists as I pressed them hard against the wall.

Beat sighed,  
"...No."  
Came his soft reply.

Somehow, I knew that was it.  
I reached into my pocket, pulling out what I had managed to get from my short's pocket before Shiki took my clothes.  
I began to turn around.  
Beat let go of me and took a step back.  
I wouldn't blame him if he thought I might hit him.

I gave him a small guilty smile.  
I held up the charm to him.  
"Here. I got this for you."

Beat took it, and smiled softly.  
He hooked it onto the chain on his pants.  
He looked back at me, reaching out as if to hug me, but then pulling his hand back.  
"...Thanks, yo."  
He mumbled.

I couldn't stand it any longer...  
the way he looked like a poor dog that had been kicked to the curb.  
I clung to him,  
my hands fisted in the front of his shirt.  
He was surprized, but it didn't take long for him to put his arms around me.  
"Your welcome."  
I managed to choke out.

We stayed like that for a while...  
until I realized something.  
"Beat!"  
I gasped,  
"What about the girls?"  
I asked, looking up at him.

Beat chuckled,  
Running a few fingers through my hair.  
"They'll be fine..."  
He told me,  
"They're gonna head back to Shiki's place. Rhyme's gonna be stayin' the nigh'."

I raised my eyebrows,  
"What are you going to do?"

He shrugged,  
"I guess I'll be a' home...prob'ly watchin' a few movies or somethin'..."  
He smiled slightly,  
"The 'rents are gone for the weekend."

I felt a pang of excitement.  
"Really?"  
I asked, nibbling my bottom lip slightly again.  
"...Like, I could maybe...if you wanted...ya know, stay over?"  
I didn't want to just invite myself,  
but it was a golden opportunity.

Beat's face lit up.  
"Yo, thas' wha I was thinkin'!"  
He chuckled.  
"But then you got all' mad and shit...I didn' think you'd wanna."

I blushed slightly, looking down.  
"..I'm sorry."

"No, no! It's fine yo!"  
Beat said, rubbing my lower back.  
"So you sayin' you wanna?"

I nodded, looking up.  
"Duh."  
I said with a laugh.

I leaned up to kiss him,  
and he let out a pleased noise.

I guess I really did have a weak spot when it came to him.  
Not that I minded one bit.  
Besides...Tonight could be fun.  
No, make that, Would.

I just had to make sure to pack normal pajamas.

* * *

Oh how fun!  
XD  
Neku cross dressing!

Yeah, well you know how on the game you can make them wear anything?  
That kinda gave me this idea.  
lol

Oh yes, and Hater, if you managed to read this far..  
Yes, I do put that same out fit on Neku when I play TWEWY.  
Just cuz it's fun, and it's something I would SO wear.

anyway,  
LEMON in the next chapter!

R&R please, as always.

-Sora


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm posting quickly today most likely because I have the week off from school!  
XD**

Yay me.  
Poor you.  
lol, just kidding...

Hope to gain more readers soon!

I want to thank Sodapop for their support.

**-gives cookie-  
Cuz cookies are awesome, yo!  
lol**

I will have the lemon in here...  
though I don't know how much of one it will be.  
there will still be a full-blown lemon later on.

So here is chapter 5!  
Enjoy.

* * *

**:Noise Levels:  
chapter 5**

I just realized something as I was packing my bag to go to Beat's for the night...  
I had never spent the night at someone else's home before.

Of corse, when I told my mom I was spending the night at Beat's house...  
She was shocked.

She even made fun of me.

"I had no idea..."  
She said between fits of laughter,  
"That you even had a real friend!"

I rolled my eyes as I slung my pack over my shoulder.  
"Yeah mom...hah, hah."  
I spat sarcastically.  
I even gave a slight wave as I went out the door.

After Beat and I parted ways,  
I headed home and got changed for one thing,  
He went to his place to 'set up'.

...I don't know about him,  
but I had plans to actually sleep a little at least tonight.  
Though, it did wonder what it was he could be planning.

I read over Beat's poorly written directions to his house.  
From what I could tell,  
he lived somewhere near AMX.  
...I think.

After about a half hour of searching,  
I came to what I thought was where he lived.  
I knocked on the door, nibbling on my bottom lip.  
Why was I so damn nervous?  
Oh yeah.  
I'm spending the night with my...boyfriend.  
Shit.  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
i was debating weather or not to leave,  
when the door opened.  
Beat stuck his head out,  
His eyes lighting up right away as he saw me.  
How could I even think about leaving after that?

"Neku!"  
Beat gasped out happily,  
opening the door the rest of the way.  
"Come on in, yo."

I smiled, slipping passed him.  
Glancing around,  
I was surprised.  
I had imagined his house to be...  
Messy.  
Then it hit me.  
DUR, he had come home to clean!  
I blushed, that would explain why he was shirtless.

Beat grinned as he shut the door.  
"So, ya like the place?"  
He asked, taking my pack and setting it on the floor.

I nodded, looking around.  
"It's nice."

Beat couldn't stop smiling.  
"You want me ta' show you around?"

I shrugged,  
"Sure."  
I agreed.

Beat took my hand and started to drag me around his house.  
He showed me where the bathrooms were...  
the kitchen,  
the dinning room,  
and Rhyme's room.  
Last of all, was his own room.

As he opened the door,  
I wasn't surprised to see posters of rock bands on his walls.

His skateboard was leaning on the wall,  
a few pairs of pants and shirts strewn about.  
His bed was like mine...  
not exactly made, but not a total mess.

I smiled, already feeling at home.

Beat rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I didn' get time ta' clean mah own room..."  
He mumbled, blushing a little.

I chuckled, moving to him and pulling his arms around my waist as I presented my back to him.  
As he took the hint and hugged me from behind,  
I smiled as I leaned back into him.  
"It's perfect Beat."  
I told him.  
If his room had been clean...  
I wouldn't have felt so at ease.  
After all, my room wasn't spotless either.

Beat nuzzled my shoulder,  
"Well I'm glad, wouldn' want ta' upset ya."  
He said, chuckling.  
I had a feeling he was talking about earlier that day.

I blushed, ducking my head.  
"...I said I was sorry...I thought we worked that out?"  
I said with a slight pout in my voice.

Beat nodded,  
"Yea' we did. No worries, yo."  
He told me with a slight laugh.

I smiled softly, sighing as I leaned my head back.  
"So...what now?"  
I asked, unsure what to do next.

Beat held me tighter,  
"I don't kno'."  
He mumbled, his lips moving lightly on my neck.  
"But I don' wanna let you go jus' yet."

This made me blush yet again,  
leaning my head slightly to the side.  
I didn't know what to say to that...  
but I didn't want him to let go either.

Somehow,  
we started moving.  
Just side to side,  
as if swaying to so unknown music.  
His lips started to move along my neck,  
causing me to gasp slightly.  
The way our bodies fit together was amazing.  
I had never felt this way before...  
And something told me this was just the beginning.

My eyes fluttered closed as he began to lightly kiss my neck.  
Oh god, I didn't think something like that could feel so good.  
Then he started to nibble on my ear.  
The feeling of his teeth on my skin...  
proved to be almost to much.

My knees got weak,  
and they almost gave out.  
In fact, they did.  
Beat was to only thing holding me up.  
His strong arms holding me up and back against him,  
his hands pressing my hips back.  
I gasped and blushed suddenly.  
I could feel his arousel pressing against me...  
And I couldn't believe my own body's reaction.

I rolled my hips back,  
my eyes closing lightly.  
When Beat let out a small groan,  
I smirked slightly,  
rolling my hips again.

His groan was louder this time,  
and he pressed my hips harder back against his.  
My legs finally were able to hold me up.  
I stood on my own and arched back.  
Taking one of his hands,  
guiding it lower,  
until it rested over my own clothed erection.

Beat then knew what I wanted,  
and he started to rub it in small circles.

I gasped,  
head tossing back again as I rolled my hips back.  
Beat moaned and latched onto my ear again,  
only causing me to moan softly.

We had only started going out officially today...  
how the hell did we get like this already?

What ever complaints I had were forgotten as I felt something building inside of me.  
"...B-Beat..."  
I mumbled, gasping as I pushed his hand down harder over my erection.  
Beat let out a small grow-like noise.  
Soon I found myself turned around, pressed into his chest.

His hands were firmly on my hips again as he pulled them against his own.  
I cried out, my legs shaking slightly.

Beat's own moan followed.  
"Neku...Mmmm, babe..."  
He panted out into my ear,  
causing me to whimmper.

With a few more hard grinds,  
I called out his name.

Panting, I leaned against him fully,  
Finding it hard to stand up.

Beat wrapped his arms around me.  
His fingers running through my hair.

Lifting my head,  
I kissed him.

It was slow,  
sweet,  
and the most sensual kiss I had ever taken part in.

After we broke apart and had both caught our breath,  
Beat smiled softly.  
"So...Wanna get cleaned up and watch a movie or somethin'?"  
He asked.

I smiled, blushing slightly.  
"Sure."

He showered off first, leaving me in his room alone for a little bit.

I wasn't about to take off my pants yet,  
not until I got my turn in the shower.

I was all to aware of the sticky mess that lay in my boxers.  
I blushed deeply, placing my arms around myself.

I remember, in the heat of the moment,  
Beat had called me 'babe'.

I smiled softly.  
I decided I liked that.

As I was loosing myself in my thoughts,  
Beat walked in.  
I nearly kealed over.  
His dirty blonde hair was dripping wet,  
little droplets of water running down his bare chest.  
With only a towel around his waist.

I couldn't say a word as I rushed passed into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door.  
I could hear his laughter as I turned on the water.

I took a quick shower,  
cleaning myself off and getting into my pajamas.  
I couldn't help but feel nervous as I came out of the bathroom.

I found Beat in his room, in his own pj pants and sleeveless top.  
He smiled at me as I came in.  
I blushed, looking at the floor.  
His soft laughter made me look up.

Beat's eyes were soft and understanding as he patting the bedside next to him.  
"No need to be nervous, yo."  
He told me as I sat down.  
He placed an arm around me and I snuggled to him.  
"...Sorry."  
I mumbled, making him chuckle softly.  
"No need for tha' either babe."  
He said.

As we watched the movie,  
about the Hulk if you must know,  
I managed to calm down.  
His chest, I found out, made a very nice pillow.

His tv was set up at the foot of his bed on a small dresser.  
This made it easy to see when you laid down.

Before the movie was over, I felt my eyes drooping.  
Beat had covered us up nicely and was holding me securely.  
I felt so safe...  
I didn't even notice when I fell asleep.

* * *

AWwwwwwwww!

That was too cute, you have to admit!  
Beat makes such a lovey-dovey bf...  
I'm almost jelous.  
lol, almost.

well I hoped you liked it!  
I had fun writing it.

Next chapter coming soon!

-Sora


	6. Chapter 6

I'm glad you liked it, SodaPop.  
XD

Seeing as your my only reader thus far...  
that's whats important!

I do hope though, that this pairing will become more popular.  
I know that TWEWY has been rather popular, but it has yet to spark a big hit really in fanfics.

It'll get there.

Hell, I remember a time when Kingdom Hearts fics weren't that big.

0.0

wow, that was ages ago.  
lol  
It makes me feel old...

Ack, enough chit-chat!  
Enjoy the next chapter!  
-munches popcorn-

* * *

**:Noise Levels:  
Chapter 6**

...So, Warm...  
I felt so groggy as I tried to stretch out.

..that's funny.  
What was holding me?  
I couldn't move my arms...  
or my legs.

I slowly opened my eyes.  
Holy Shit!  
What was Beat doing in my bed?!

...oh.  
heh, right.  
I had forgotten that I really had spent the night at his place.  
I had feared it might have been just a dream.

Beat's arms were wrapped around me in a tight embrace,  
he even had one leg over my thighs.

I blushed slightly, but snuggled into his chest.  
I didn't think that it was possible to be this sleepy and yet so awake at the same time.  
My body wanted me to sleep,  
but the rest of me wanted to watch Beat's sleeping face.

He looked so peaceful...  
His eyes closed and his mouth slightly ajar.  
I let out a soft chuckle as I noticed a small line of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.  
With a sudden rush of bravery,  
I leaned up carefully and licked it away.

I made a small face as I lay my head back down.  
Morning drool alla Beat.  
...I wouldn't recommend it.

As I was silently cringing, Beat shifted.  
His legs were now wrapped around my waist tightly.  
Damn.  
He'd make a good wrestler.  
I didn't mind though...

Seeing as I wasn't going anywhere,  
I let myself drift back to sleep.

I never realized that Beat smelled so good.  
I couldn't help but bury my nose in his shirt as I shut my eyes.  
Welcoming sleep in the arms of my skateboarding boyfriend.

The sweet smell of pancakes drifted in and teased my nose as I awoke for the second time that day.  
Beat's arms were gone and my eyes shot open.  
Sitting up, I could hear someone about in the kitchen downstairs,  
and the absence of Beat led me to believe that he was making food...  
oh!  
My stomach seemed to wake right up, hungry as a bear.  
Fooooooooood!

I quickly climbed out of bed,  
as fast as my still groggy mind would allow,  
and half stumbled down the stairs.

I was just in time to see Beat,  
battling in the kitchen.  
His opponent...  
the evil waffle toaster.

"Dammit, yo! Give me back tha' waffle!"  
Beat growled, apparently unable to open the toaster.

I couldn't help but laugh softly.  
Beat heard me, blushing as he turned to look at me.

I held up my hands,  
"Want some help there?"  
I asked sweetly,  
a small smile on my lips.

Beat groaned,  
striking up his famous 'scared' pose.  
With his arms partilly hiding his face, and one leg poised in the air.  
"Awwww, man! I got this yo!"  
He said, though his face said other wise.

I laughed,  
"It's okay, macho man. A little help won't hurt."  
I slipped around him and popped open the Waffle toaster.  
Using a fork, I pulled out the slightly dark cousin's of pancakes,  
placing them on one plate that Beat already had out.

Beat gave a small huff as he poured some more batter.  
I pulled looked in the fridge, pulling out some syrup.  
As I started to set the small table, I made sure to bump Beat with my hip.

He looked at me and couldn't help but smile.

When we were sat down and eating,  
I couldn't help but think...  
Maybe this was what it felt like,  
when you met with your destiny.

We laughed and talked,  
bumping feet and legs under the table.

Could I have fallen this fast for him?

I smiled softly as he leaned toward me,  
our lips meeting in a soft sweet kiss.

That was an absolute yes.

I had to run to keep up with Beat as we left his house.

Right after breakfast, he told me he had a Skating competition today.  
I grinned though I was mostly out of breath once we got there.

The small corse and bowl were set up in the middle of the Scramble.  
All the trafic was blocked from all streets.

Beat hefted his board under his arm, taking my hand as we weaved through the large crowd.  
It looked amazing.

Already I could see other skaters on the corse.  
There were grinding rails,  
ramps,  
and of corse the bowl.

Beat had to get signed in,  
and helped me find a good seat in the bleachers where I could watch him.

"Root' for me."  
Beat whispered in my ear, squeezing my hand.  
I smiled softly,  
"I will."  
I promised.

I watched him dash off, crossing my fingers.  
This stuff could be dangerous...  
I just hoped he was careful.

Soon all the skaters that had been practicing were called off the corse.  
The announcer took the stand with his mega phone,  
"A'ight yall! Are you ready to see some hot skating action?!"  
He yelled loudly.  
The crowd went crazy, sceaming their cat calls to the skaters and shouting to get on with it.  
The announcer wasn't happy yet.  
"I said!"  
I screamed this time,  
"Are you ready?!"

This time I couldn't help my self,  
standing up like the rest and calling out.

The Anouncer went on to explain the line up,  
and I sat back down.  
I could see Beat on the sidelines,  
Talking to someone that looked familear...  
No way!  
It was the Teck dude from 777's band.  
I didn't know he could even ride a board.

Soon the whistle was blown and the first skater called out.  
My hands were getting sweaty.

It didn't start out like I had thought it might.  
I figured the first guy might be on an easy level...  
but it started out with the bar set high.

On down the line,  
More of the guys were doing what I could swear were 1260's.

I bit my lip hard in anticipation.

Then there was a loud gasp as one of the skaters fell after failing his trick.  
He hit the cement hard.  
I stood up, trying to get a view over the now standing crowd.

The guy was hulled off on a strecher.

My hands were clentched so tightly that it hurt.  
'Please, Beat...'  
I pleaded silently,  
'Be careful.'

"And next, straight from the back streets of Shibuya..."  
The announcer loved to draw things out...  
"Our own home boy, Dai-erm...Beat!"

I let out a slight chuckle as the announcer had almost called out Beat's real name...  
Beat would've layed him flat.

Beat waved to the crowd.  
But I could see he was really waving to me.

I waved back, even blowing him a small kiss.  
I hoped no one noticed...

He grinned from ear to ear as he headed out onto the corse.  
Oh please...  
let him do well.

His run started out great.  
His grinding skills were amazing,  
and his tricks unbelievable.

Then something went wrong.  
I thought I saw something...  
was that a..  
no, noise didn't come out into the RG!  
Not in plain sight...  
and they didn't attack people that weren't in the game!

But I know what I saw.  
And Beat went down.

I don't even remember how long it took me to get down from the bleachers...  
It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion as I reached the side lines.

Beat was being lifted into an ambulance they had brought just for these 'accedents'.

I reached for Beats hand, unable to reach it.  
His eyes were closed,  
though his face was wraught with pain.

Then I saw it.  
The claw marks on his side.  
Blood was seeping from under his shirt, and the cloth was torn.  
A normal fall wouldn't do that.

As the ambulence pulled away with it's sirens blairing...  
I couldn't help but think of what Mr. H had said yesterday.

_"There's a new Conductor..."  
"Something just isn't right about him."  
"...Even Jashua is nervous..."_

I felt hot tears prick my eyes as I started running to the hospital.  
What did all this mean?

I didn't know, but I knew one thing.  
Beat had better not die.  
...but I didn't doubt that I would dive in after him if he did.  
I wasn't going to lose him.  
And there was no way I was going to leave him to possible face the game again alone.

* * *

0.0  
Ohhhhh, drama.

So, why would a noise attack a living person?  
Who is this new Conductor?  
Will Beat and Neku have to face the Game again?

These questions and more, will be answered...  
Thursday evening.

Sorry, thats the soonest I can have the next chapter up!  
But I hope you liked the twist.  
R&R please!  
-Sora


	7. Chapter 7

Yay for plot twists!

I have to say,  
I didn't like the idea of getting Beat hurt...  
but, you do what you have too.

Things will be getting a little more interesting now,  
with answers and more questions.

For now,  
Let's see what Neku does...  
when he finds out that Beat is-

XP  
Like I'm going to spoil it.

Read on for yourself and enjoy

As always,  
In Neku's POV.

* * *

**:Noise Levels:  
Chapter 7**

-

_'This can't be happening...'  
_My feet couldn't move fast enough.

_'How could it happen?'  
_I know what I saw...but-

_'Why was I the only one to see it?'  
_I don't understand it at all.

I urged my legs to move faster,  
Following the now out of sight vehicle that carried off my injured boyfriend.

When I finally reached the hospital,  
I had to get passed security before I could even enter the building.  
That took a good 10 minutes.  
God damn!  
Didn't they understand that I needed to get to Beat?

I ran to the front desk, almost out of breath.  
The nurse looked me over and frowned,  
"Are you alright?"  
She asked.

I wanted to scream, 'No, I'm not fucking alright!'  
But I managed not to.

"There was a skater...Beat, where is he?"  
I asked, huffing.

The nurse looked through some papers, and nibbled her lip.  
"Ah, uhm...He is in the I.C.U-"

I quickly turned and headed in the direction of the intensive care unit,  
Not hearing her warning.  
"Hey! Wait!"  
She called, standing up as I rushed away.  
"They might not let you in..."

I shook my head as hot tears flooded my eyes.  
They would let me in there...  
One way or another.

I found two things out, as I paced the hall out side of his room.

One, That Beat was alive.  
Though he was hooked up to some sort of breathing machine...

And Two,  
That you can't force your way into a room full of doctors.

I had a deep scowl on my face as I looked through the room's window.

I could hardly see Beat for the people crowded around him...  
I knew what they were doing.

They were trying to figure how a kid could get a deep animal-like gash in his side  
from a skating accident.

I knew.  
It was no accident.

Then a thought popped into my head.  
_'Hanekoma.'_

I frowned.  
How did I think of him all the sudden?  
...Wait.  
A meme?  
...but from who?

_'Hanekoma.'  
_...There it was again.

Someone, from the UG, knew what was going on.  
I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to see Beat for a while..  
I might as well try and get some answers.

I sighed, bringing two fingers to my lips and then placing them on the glass.  
"..I'll be back as soon as I can."  
I whispered.  
Sure, I knew he couldn't hear me...  
But maybe in a way, he knew.

Running down Cat St,  
I huffed as I opened the door to WildKat with a bang.

Mr. Hanekoma was there behind the counter.  
"Ah, hey there 'Phones'."  
He greeted, smirking.

I scowled, "What the hell is going on?"  
I demanded, folding my arms tightly.

Hanekoma frowned,  
"What do you mean?"  
He asked, but the way he tilted his cafe shades down,  
I could tell he knew.

"A Noise attacked Beat! Here in the RG!"  
I growled out, pounding a fist on one of the cafe's tables.  
"You tell me how the Fuck that happened."

Mr. Hanekoma sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Take it easy, Phones...Sit down."

I scowled deeper, if possible, but sat.  
Mr. H sat next to me.

"Do you remember the new Conductor I told you about?"  
He asked, sipping on a cup of coffee.

I nodded silently.

"...He's gone. Poofed."  
Mr. H said, shaking his head.  
"But some strange and nasty things have been happening. Jashua and I think it's her doing."

I raised my eyebrows slightly,  
"Her?"

"...Her name is, Kuro Yume."  
Came his solom reply.

"Yume..."  
I mumbled, clenching my fists so hard they ached.  
"She did this?"

Mr. H looked grim,  
"Not directly...but we think she has made quite a few Rouge Noise."

I shot him a confused look,  
"Rouge Noise? Are those like Taboo noise?"

Mr. H looked down for a moment.  
"Rouge noise are an even higher frequency then Taboo noise.  
They only listen to the one that creates them, but are very hard to control."

I stayed silent as he went on.

"Phones. I don't know what Yume is planning- but I know that I can't do much as it is, to find out."

There was the sound of the small bell on the door as it opened.  
I didn't look up, not wanting to have to talk to any strangers.

"Why not send a proxy, Sanae?"  
Came a voice I had hoped never to hear again.  
...along with that strange giggle.

I sat up quickly, turning to look.

Sure enough, there stood the Composer.  
Jashua.

His ever present smirk hadn't changed at all.  
"Hello there, Neku."  
The light blonde giggled.

I clenched my fists, not daring to open my mouth.

Jashua smiled as he sat at the table next to Mr. H.  
"I see you were a good boy and fallowed my advice. I'm so proud of you."

I folded my arms,  
"If I had known it was you...I might not have."  
I spat out.

Mr. H held up a hand to me.  
"I know you still have hard feelings, Phones, but we need to work together if we're going to get this...problem, taken care of."

Jashua nodded,  
actualy frowning slightly.  
"Even as Composer, I know better then to do things totally on my own."

I rolled my eyes,  
"Sure, like I'm supposed to help you."

Jashua got his smirk back as the door opened again.

"..You jus' might wanna re-think that answer, Neku."  
That voice I knew so well...  
that I knew shouldn't be here.

I turned again and gasped, tears coming to my eyes even though I tried to fight them off.

Beat gave me a lopsided smile,  
"...Yo."

I ran to him, not really knowing if I should hug him or hit him.  
He decided for me, pulling me into a tight hug.

I clenched the front of his shirt.  
"...You Idiot."  
I whispered, trying to calm myself.  
"Almost getting yourself killed..."

I could feel Beat tense up slightly.  
I looked up at him with a pleading expression.  
"...No...You...didn't..."  
I choked out, gasping as he pulled away slightly.  
He looked pained slightly as  
He held one hand out to me, open palm up.  
A player pin.

I could head Jashua give a small sigh,  
not that he sounded sorry.  
"I've got my new Proxy."

I glared over my shoulder at the Composer,  
"...I don't know what to think..."  
I said,  
"Should I hate you? Or thank you...for giving him another chance..."  
I said, tears threatening to spill from my eyes as Beat took my hand.

Jashua shrugged,  
"Oh don't worry..I'll give him his life back..."  
He smirked widely again.  
"After you two help me get rid of Yume."

-

Jashua had given me a pin...  
One that would let me see and hear Beat while he was in the UG.  
I had a feeling he knew about us.

Right now, I was on my way back to the Scramble.  
Beat, was on his way to check out the Station Underpass.  
He had partnered up with a noise pin, like he had done with Rhyme's pin that her immagination had been captured in by Hanekoma.

The pin that Jashua had given me alowed Beat and I to talk through our thoughts, no matter how far away.  
I wouldn't tel Josh...  
but I was extreamly glad for this added feature.

Right now, Beat and I were just getting used to it.  
Beat was having more trouble with controling his thoughts then I had believed he would.

Random pictures of memories from a few days ago kept popping into my head.  
_'Beat!'  
_I hissed slightly, chuckling.

I could feel him mentally tapping his foot.  
_'Look, sorry yo! I gotta jus' get the hang of this thing...'  
_He defended, giving a slight anoyed huff.

I had to laugh.  
Poor Beat...  
If Jashua hadn't of given us these pins...  
I don't know how he would make it.

_FLASHBACK_

"You have to be on your guard, both of you, at all times."  
Mr. Hanekoma said, standing up and reaching into his pocket.  
"This pin will allow you to talk with each other, and feel the other's emotions. But you must be careful."  
He warned, handing the pins to us.  
"If one of you gets hurt...the other will feel it almost double."  
_  
ENDFLASHBACK_

I reached the now empty skating setup,  
kinda surprised that no one had cleaned it up yet.

Glancing around,  
I climbed over the blockade and onto the course.

There was no sign of any Rouge Noise...  
Or at least, not that I could see.

I managed to find the spot where Beat had fallen.  
_'...Did it hurt much?'  
_I asked softly,  
reaching down to touch a dried blood stain on the cement.

Beat didn't have to ask what I was talking about.  
_'Like hell, man.'  
_I could feel him shudder slightly at the memorie of those long claws digging into his side.

I wish I could cling to him right then.

It wasn't really fair that we were draged back into this.  
I thought we were done.

As I went on looking for clues...  
I had no idea just how much worse it would soon get.

* * *

oh my!

A new kind of Noise,  
How exciting.  
lol

well, I hope to have the next chapter up on monday...  
or maybe even yet this weekend!  
We'll just have to see how quick I can get it done, hm?

Hope you liked it, SodaPop.

Please, R&R!

-Sora


	8. Chapter 8

XD

It does seem like I'm writing this just for you Sodapop...  
and well, I guess I am seeing as no one else seems to like it other then you and me.  
lol

I don't mind at all though.

So you should feel rather special.  
haha

I do hope you like how it's coming along!

If you have anything you would like to see happen perhaps,  
or any suggestions...  
feel free to let me know.

And now,  
on with the 8th Chapter!

* * *

**:Noise Levels:  
Chapter 8**

It just wasn't fair.  
Beat was now in Pork City, checking out some sort of imagination spike there that Jashua picked up.  
While I was having to looking around Molco.

Why Jashua wasn't letting us work side-by-side,  
I couldn't even guess at.  
But it pissed me off.

It was bad enough that Beat was stuck back in the game.

The more I thought about it,  
the more pissed I got.

I leaned on the side of the phone booth,  
giving out an agitated sigh.

When I felt a sharp pain in my leg.

I cried out,  
falling to my knees.

I felt Beat's feelings pulling at my mind.  
I could hear him cry out.

_'Beat!'  
_I called to him, gritting my teeth.  
_'Whats wrong?!'_

Then I remembered what Mr. H had told us...

_"...If one of you feels pain, The other will feel it almost double."  
_

The pain grew,  
and I now felt it in my side and shoulder.  
I let out a growl, trying to tell Beat to get the hell out of there.  
...but I couldn't.  
Something else was trying to push into my head.

It was sharp,  
shrill,  
and had a hunger for control and domination.

"...Beat."  
I gasped out, before falling forward onto the pavement.

--

**(3rd person POV)  
**

Beat struggled to his feet,  
hard pants causing his body to sway.

From out of nowhere a strange Noise had attacked him.

It was a large red and black Tiger-like noise...  
Bigger then any noise he had seen before.  
Almost it's whole body was of the strange tattoo-like build.

It had managed to tear a claw into his leg, and his side a bit.  
With all that was going on, he couldn't concentrate enough to call out to Neku.

Holding his side, limping slightly,  
Beat called on his partnered Pin.

From the pin sprang a dog-like noise about his own size.  
It looked a lot like a great Dane,  
but with a more muscled build.

It latched onto the Tigers shoulder,  
Giving Beat enough time to heal with another pin.

"Aight! Here I come, yo!"  
He called out,  
and attacked using his board.

With the help of his Dog noise,  
The Large Rouge noise was defeated.

"Hell yeah! That was tight!"  
He said, recalling his partnered dog into the pin.

_'Neku! I think I found one-a them Rouge noise!'  
_He called to his lover,  
but frowned when no response came.  
_'...Neku?!'_

Beat, becoming worried,  
started running toward Molco.  
The last place he knew Neku had been.

_'Please be a'ight...'  
_Beat pleaded.

If anything happened to Neku,  
He'd never forgive himself.

--

(Neku's POV)

"Wake up, man! Dammit...don't you go and leave me."

I could hear his voice.  
Why was he so sad?  
I had only fallen asleep...  
wait!  
No, I passed out...  
from the pain.  
It hurt so bad,  
I wonder if I had thrown up.

"Neku...baby, please..."

I felt that warmth again...  
he was holding against his chest.  
So...warm.

I felt something wet fall onto my cheek.  
...Rain?

Then I heard his voice again...  
this time,  
he let our a strangled cry.

"God dammit yo...I love you.."

My eyes finally fluttered open.  
I looked up to see his face, tilted up to the sky, tears running down his face.

"...Beat."  
I said softly, managing a small smile.  
"I'm not dead, idoit."

Beat looked down at me with wide eyes.  
"Your okay!"  
He gasped,  
holding me tighter.

I didn't even get a moment to say something else before his lips were crushed to mine.  
I tried my best to return it, though I was still feeling weak.

I must have really worried him.  
Other wise, why would he say-  
Oh my god.  
He did, didn't he?  
He said, 'I love you.'  
Holy hell.

As soon as Beat pulled away just enough to look at me,  
I took a ragged breath.  
"...Beat..."  
I began softly, clutching the front of his shirt.  
I'm glad the pin enabled us to be real to each other,  
even though he was really in the UG right now.  
"Did you really mean...what you said...about, you...l-lo..ve..me?"

Beat got a slightly confused look on his face,  
"Babe, I can't hear ya."  
He told me,  
tilting my head up to look at him.

My faced flushed.  
"Did you mean it, when you said you loved me?"  
I repeated softly.

Beat froze,  
a slight blush coming to his face.  
"I, uh...yea..."  
He mumbled with a soft smile.

I smiled softly, snaking my arms around his neck.  
"...I love you too."  
I managed to whisper before falling back asleep.

I could feel Beat lift me up in his arms,  
I could only guess to take me either to his house or WildKat.

I felt safe in his arms once more,  
and my heart felt an overwelming joy.

He loved me.

--

I awoke on a soft bed,  
covers pulled up to my chin,  
and something heavy on my abdomen.

I gave a soft groan and sat up slightly,  
smiling at the form that was laid across my mid-section.

Beat had fallen asleep at my side, sitting on a chair, and had laid over me.  
He looked so precious...

I stroked his hair softly.

He had taken me to WildKat,  
I could tell because it smelled like coffee,  
and it looked like it was Mr. H's room.

I got up carefully, as not to wake him up...  
and slipped out of the room.

Sure enough, just down the stairs was the cafe.

Mr Hanekoma was sitting behind the counter.  
Turning his head, he shot me a small smirk.  
"G'morning, Phones."  
He greeted.

I smiled softly,  
"G'morning."

As I sat down, Mr. H handed me a cup of coffee, apparently he had been waiting for someone to come down and join him.

It just the kind I like, too.  
Funny how he always seemed able to see a little bit further then everyone else.

I sighed softly as I sipped the steaming liquid.

Mr. Hanekoma cleared his throat.  
"How are you feeling?"  
He asked, looking a bit worried.

I shrugged my shoulders.  
"...I'm okay. I wasn't the one that got into a fight, Beat was th-"  
I paused, frowning.  
"He is okay, right? I mean...It hurt like hell."

The cafe owner chuckled,  
"Beat's fine. You just felt about double the pain that he did."  
He turned the page of his news paper he had been reading.  
"And he's a player right now, meaning he's got healing pins."

I blushed slightly,  
I had almost forgot.

I also felt relief.

I was just about to ask Mr. H something else,  
when I heard a groggy voice call from the stairs.

"Yo...eh, where di' Neku go...e's not in bed, yo."

I smiled softly as Beat peeked around the corner,  
having just come down the stairs.

His eyes lit up when he saw me.  
I stood up, smiling wider.  
"Good morning."  
I told him,  
rubbing one arm a bit nervously.

Maybe I was nervous because I didn't think Mr. H knew about...  
well, US.

Beat, however, didn't care.  
He came to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"You scared me, yo! ...Thought you was a gonner..."  
He mumbled, burying his face in my neck.

I blushed more as I hugged him back,  
my hands clutching the front of his shirt.  
"...I'm sorry."

I heard Mr. H chuckle behind me.  
"Phones here was just as worried about you, Beat."

Without looking up,  
I knew Beat was grinning.  
"Damn straight. That's cuz we together, right babe?"

I wanted to curl up and hide.  
"...uhm..."

I heard the rustle of news paper behind me.  
"Thats fine boys. Just don't get to lovey-dovey when people come in."  
I could see Mr. H grinning as well in my head.  
Hah, what people?  
No one but us and players came into here really.

Beat pulled away, taking my hand and giving it a tug.  
"Then we's gonna take it up stairs, yo."  
He said, pulling me towards the stairs.

I glanced back and Mr. H,  
but he just gave a small wave,  
glued to his news paper once again.  
"Have fun. Just don't be loud..."

I blushed deeper then I already was,  
though I'm sure I already looked like a tomato.

Beat had a set look on his face.

I could only guess what he had planned.

As soon as we got back into the bed room,  
Beat shut the door, turned the lock...  
and had me pushed against the wall.

His lips attacked mine, before trailing to my neck.  
His hands working under my shirt.

Oh. God.  
My head flew back so fast it hit the wall.  
Which would have hurt,  
if not for the fingers pulling on my nipples.

You can't imagine the feeling, unless of corse you've had someone ravish you in a similar fashion.

Beat pulled back just enough to pull off my shirt, tossing it to the floor.  
As he attacked my neck and shoulder,  
I could hear him talking.

"I was so worried...I thought you migh' die on me yo..."  
He mumbled between kisses.

So that's why he was this eager.  
I smiled softly.  
I placed my hands on his back,  
causing him to pause and look up at me.

I stroked his cheek softly.  
"I had wondered the same about you."  
This was the first time I had ever kissed Him instead of him kiss Me.  
He let out a small growl.  
I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as I arched my back.

His shirt came off next...  
though I coldn't tel you at this point, who took it off.

Now at one point...  
I read up on the art of male sex.  
Yeah, I know...  
not the thing you'd think I'd do.  
But I needed to know more.

Beat, seemed to know exactly what he was doing though.  
As he pulled off my pants, He gave me a small smirk.  
He held up two fingers in front of my mouth.  
When I gave him an unsure look,  
He chuckled slightly.  
"You gotta get 'em wet, yo...I need something to help me get you ready."

I looked at the fingers before taking them into my mouth.  
I sucked lightly at first, watching his expression.  
His eyes were glued on my mouth,  
and he was nibbling his lip slightly.

So I sucked more firmly,  
holding onto his wrist.

I added a little flair to it,  
running my tongue over the digits.

I wanted to smirk.  
His face clearly showed how much he was turned on at this point.

Finally He pulled them away with a lustful growl.  
"That's enough, yo..."  
He said, moving down to pull down my boxers.

I gasped as the cold air hit my fully hard member.  
Beat smirked.  
"Looks like babe's a bit horny."  
he chuckled.

I blushed,  
"W-well, look who's talking!"  
I countered, pointing down to his clothed hard-on.  
He couldn't hide that bulge with both hands if he tried.

Beat stood up, smirking.  
"well, your just going to have to do something about that."

* * *

XD

Sorry I had to leave it there for now...  
I'll have to rest up soon.  
Promise.

But I'm going to be pretty busy this week...  
I Might be able to have it up on Thursday this week.  
I'm hoping.

But I promise,  
It'll be good.

R&R,  
that means you, SodaPop.  
XD

-Sora

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

XD  
Okay, I was just starting to wonder something...

Who would Neku know what Mr. Hanekoma's room looked like?  
lol

I know I wrote it, but still,  
I just realized.

hah.

well, here is Chapter 9,  
and the rest of the lemony fluff.

Enjoy!

* * *

**:Noise Levels:  
Chapter 9**

I had never felt my face burn so fiercely before.

Beat was holding me up, using the wall at my back,  
with my legs wraped around his waist.  
He nibbled on my ear, running his tongue along the small dips and curves.

It made me shudder.  
In a good way, mind you.

I have never felt this kind of lust before.  
It was like I couldn't think of anything else...  
Even if my life depended on it.

Then I felt that slicked finger of his, pushing at my entrance.  
I tenced up as he pushed it in.  
It felt strange.  
Not that it hurt though...yet.

Beat whispered something to me.  
I gasped and tossed my head back as he reached up and lightly pinched my already pert nipple.

Then came another finger.

"Nnnggh...Ah! B-Beat!"  
I gasped, the pain stinging and prickling as he moved his fingers in deeper.

He rubbed my nipple again,  
"Shhh...It's Aight..."  
He cooed.

I gripped more firmly onto his shoulders.  
Then he hit something.

My eyes shut tightly, and my toes curled.  
I didn't even notice it when I moaned loudly.

I shivered when he removed his fingers.  
"...W-what did you do?"  
I asked breathlessly.

Beat chuckled,  
"I touched your prostate."  
He told me, setting me down on the bed.

I layed back as he crawled on top of me.  
That glazed yet preditory look in his eyes sent shivers of excitement down my spine.  
...and Back up it.

Soon our lips were mashed back together,  
limbs were entangled,  
and names breathlessly whispered and moaned.

I can't tell you how long we kept it up,  
but I can tell you the moment he entered me.

My head shot back again,  
back arched off the bed.  
I gasped for air as he slid all the way in.

Let me tell you,  
Beat isn't small.

He leaned down over me,  
laying soft kisses on my cheeks and down to my neck.  
He whispered my name and cooed to me.

Finally I told him to move.

He started slowly.  
So slow I though I was going to die...  
I shifted my weight and lifted my hips.

This caused him to groan.

I smiled at my small victory.

I let out a loud moan as he picked up the pace.

Sweat covered our bodies,  
our breath becoming light and almost strangled.  
I wraped my legs around his waist,  
and sudenly he hit that spot again.

I cried out,  
"Ah! F-fuck, Beat!"  
I gripped his shoulders as my eyes screwed shut.

I had hardly got them open again when he began to hit it repeatedly.  
It was bliss.  
Such a bliss like nothing else.  
...I didn't think it even existed.

I arched more, causing him to thrust deeper down into me.  
Oh god...  
to be filled this much,  
I had to believe someone up there like me for once.

As I came,  
I moaned and almost shouted his name.

Beat groaned, ramming into me as my seed splashed on his chest and my own stomach.  
"...Nnnng...Neku..."  
He moaned, and I felt a warm wave splash and spread inside me.

My arms and legs gave out,  
shaking even as they lay on the bed.

Beat more or less fell onto me.

I held onto him as best I could with my week arms,  
stroking his hair.

I soon found out he had fallen asleep.

I smiled softly, letting my own eyes close.  
Forget about Noise for now.  
Forget about Jashua and his wack-job Conductor.

Right now it was just us.  
Beat and I.  
So I let myself sleep again.

--

"Ahem."  
Came an amused voice.  
"I take it you two had...fun?"  
The 'question that wasn't really a question',  
ended in a giggle.

My eyes popped open.  
I sat up,  
holding the bed covers up against me as I did so,  
blushing deeply.

Beat was just starting to wake up,  
sitting up and not looking to happy with being disturbed.  
"Wha's it to ya, prissy?"

Jashua held up his hands,  
"Nothing."  
He giggled,  
"Except play-time is over."

I let out a huff,  
Feeling the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at him...

He turned and left,  
Beat streching his arms and yawning slightly.

I rubbed one arm as I looked down at the bed.

I blushed when I felt him place an arm around me.  
"Mmmm...your s'beautiful when you arch up against me yo..."  
He mumbled teasingly.

I blushed deeper,  
"Beat! We should...uhm, get dressed and clean up..."  
I said, already starting to get up and pull on my boxers.

Beat shrugged,  
"Eh, yea...sure thing. 'Guess Josh got a job for us."

I nodded as I sighed,  
"Yeah, guess so."  
I smiled softly,  
tossing him his boxers.

He didn't even care when he stood up,  
tossed off the covers and turned to face me as he pulled them on.

I blushed again,  
turning and grabbing up my other clothing.  
...maybe we would get to search together today.  
That would be nice.

--

As it would turn out,  
Jashua wouldn't have it any other way.

Beat and I both got told to head to Spain hill.  
Where Jashua had picked up another spike.

Mr. H gave us cell phones,  
to use to track such spikes.

It was just our luck, however,  
that we ran into the girls.  
well, I did any way.  
They couldn't see him.

Rhyme looked dystrought.  
"Have you seen Beat?"  
She asked, bitting her bottom lip.

Shiki was holding the other girls hand tightly,  
and it was my guess that they had been out looking for him for a while.

I wasn't sure what to tell them...  
but they had both been in the game before,  
and Beat was almost shouting at me to tell them he was there.

So I did.  
I told them what had happened...  
from begining to end.  
Rhyme was worried, but okay with knowing Beat had a way back.  
Shiki was nervous.

"What if Rouge Noise start attacking more and more people?"  
She asked, holding Mr. Mew tightly.  
"No one could keep it covered up for long."

I shook my head, sighing.  
"I don't know...but you need to be careful. Both of you."  
I told them, and Beat of corse said the same thing.  
"There are a few spikes in this area, so you might want to head some where else."

Rhyme's face lit back up.  
"Maybe Mr. H would let us help!"  
She said with a giggle.

Shiki thought that was a good idea too.

Beat wouldn't hear of it,  
but when your in the UG, and your sister is in the RG...  
Most likely she's going to win any argument you have.

and she did.

So Rhyme and Shiki headed to Cat St to see Mr. H,  
While Beat and I checked over Spain Hill and Molco.

I just hoped he gave them something small to do.  
Nether Beat nor I wanted them to get involved in this.  
But you know how girls can be.

So Beat gave me a small smile,  
"tha's my sister, yo."  
He told me.

I smiled aswell.  
She'd be fine.  
So would Shiki,  
as long as they stayed together.

Just like us.  
...right?

A screem came from the end of the street,  
and both Beat and I told off toward it.

I gasped as I saw it.

A large Komodo Dragon-like Rouge Noise.  
And it had just eated a full-grown man...  
from the RG.

* * *

Woah,  
from 'everythings cool',  
To major freak out.

I hope you enjoyed the rest of the fluffy-ness!

Til' next chapter...

R&R!

-Sora


	10. Chapter 10

Okay!  
I have a bunch of fighting in store for you in this chapter!

Get ready for some gore.  
lol, not to much..  
but not to little.

Grab your popcorn and Sodapop!  
(lol, failed pun there.)

* * *

**:Noise Levels:  
Chapter 10  
**

Apparently,  
Though it could attack people in the RG...

It couldn't make itself fully visible.

People were starting to run,  
Heading toward Molco.

Only to run into a mostly invisible Rouge Noise.

Let me tell you...  
This was no small lizard!

Beat was already switching to his best pins.  
Me, well...  
I only had one pin other then the one that Joshua had given me to talk to Beat.

It was a strange pin...  
one like I had never used before.

It had an emblem of claws on it.

I didn't have any time to ask Beat about it,  
He was already down the street and going to engage the Noise.

I was worried for him...  
But I knew what I had to do.

"Everyone! This way!"  
I shouted to the confused crowd.  
I started directing the people toward AMX.

When I had cleared everyone out,  
I ran back as fast as I could to Spain Hill.  
Not a moment to soon.

Beat was hardly looking like he was getting any hits in at all.  
He was dashing about,  
just barely able to move out of the way of the Giant Lizard Noise's attacks.

It would shoot flaming bullets from it's mouth,  
With it's spiked tail close behind.

I paused in my step,  
looking closely at the pin in my hand.

I heard Beat call to me and I looked up.  
Gasping at what I saw.

When he had turned his head to call to me,  
The noise caught him with a blast from it's mouth.

Beat was knocked back a few feet;  
That not being the worst that happened.

Blood was pooling from his head where he hit the pavement.  
Burns ran all along his right side.

He was grasping a pin,  
I could see as I ran to him,  
but he passed out from the blow to his head.

"Shit!"  
I cursed,  
Trying to pull him away from the Noise.

The creature was fast.  
Too fast for me to get Beat away from it.

As it came at us,  
I had no other choice.  
I equipped the strange pin.

And I didn't remember anything after that.

--  
(3rd person POV)

Neku's body began to pulse,  
the waves of energy coming from him kept the Giant Noise just far enough away that it couldn't touch them.

As Neku's eyes clouded over...  
His body began to change.

His hair turned into a mane,  
as he limbs and joints changed and grew.

As quickly as it started,  
the transformation was complete.

In Neku's place stood a large lion noise.  
His mane was bright orange,  
his body changing hues from purple to blue.  
His limbs were Tattoo-like.

With a vigorous hunger,  
The Lion lunged at the Giant Komodo Dragon.  
And a great battle ensued.

The Dragon screeched, twisting and turning,  
trying to fling the Lion from it's shoulder.

But the Lion ripped and tore as the others throat and shoulder,  
drawing more loud cries from it.

Then the lion lept back,  
taking a pouncing stance.  
It let out a loud roar as it lept,  
sounding like white-noise.  
The Giant noise was soon erased in an explosion originating from inside the creature.

Beat had managed to gain a little consciousness during the battle,  
and had moved back to lean himself up on a building.

He couldn't see Neku anywhere.  
Though he dind't dare call out for him,  
least the Lion come after him.

But he did whisper his lover's name.

The Lion turned sharply,  
baring it's teeth.

Beat stood still,  
his body shaking slightly from the strain of staying awake.

The lion crept closer as it sniffed.  
Then it did a funny thing.

As it came closer,  
it started to nuzzle Beat's chest.

Beat held his breathe...  
Not sure what to think.

A soft green light came from the lion's nose as it huffed.  
Healing Beat's wounds.

Right after it did so,  
the creature burst into a bright light;  
Causing Beat to cover his eyes with one arm.

The light fadded slowly.  
Beat uncovered his eyes...  
and gasped.

Neku's body slumped in front of him.

"Neku!"  
He choked out,  
kneeling down to pull the boy to him.

Clutched tightly in one of Neku's hands...  
was the strange pin.

"...How...?"  
Beat whispered,  
stroking Neku's hair.

He didn't waste anymore time in picking the boy up into his arms and hurrying on his way to WildKat.

--

(Neku's POV)

All I could feel...  
was power.  
It rushed through my body...  
So much I thought I would burst.

I couldn't see.  
It was all so fuzzy.

Though I could feel everything I did.  
I smelled it...  
something vile.  
It angered me.

I could feel as my teeth ripped into the vile thing...  
as it's blood ran down my chin.  
It even tasted vile.  
Why was I expecting it to taste good to me?

After it stopped moving..  
I must have killed it...  
I heard something.

_"Neku..."_

A name?  
...it sounded familiar.

I headed toward where I had heard it.

I sniffed.  
That smell...  
I loved that smell.  
So much that I rubbed my nose in it.

But...  
there was another smell.  
Blood.  
It was hurt.  
I needed to fix that.  
I had to help it.

So I let out my own energy...  
and was happy when the decaying small went away.

Then...  
Everything whited out fully.

--

It was a while before I stirred.  
It was all so...  
confusing.

Why couldn't I smell?  
...Where was that good smell?  
The one I loved?

As I opened my eyes,  
I wanted to hiss out in disdain.

The light hurt.

"Hmmm...It appears that our dear, dear Neku is still having some side effects."

I knew that voice.  
But that wasn't the one I loved.

"...Is he goin' ta be okay?"

There it was.

I looked around as my vision started to clear.

"...B-Beat?"  
I mumbled,  
rubbing my eyes.

Those warm strong arms wrapped around me.  
...and the came a punch to the shoulder.

I let out an 'Eeep!',  
holding my shoulder as Beat hugged me tightly again.

"Don' you ever do that again, yo!"  
He scolded.  
"That migh' have bin a cool trick an' all...but it freaked the hell outta me!"

I leaned into his embrace,  
letting out what was meant to be a purr,  
but it came out a whimper.  
"...I'm...sorry."  
I mumbled,  
confused.  
"What...what happened?"

Beat pulled back, looking at me.  
"You don' remember?"

Joshua let out a thoughtful noise.  
"Beat, do you have the pin he was holding onto?"

Beat pulled away,  
nodding.  
He handed over the pin to Joshua.

I shifted in my place on the bed.  
Mr. Hanekoma was standing by the door.  
Shiki and Rhyme were also in the room.

"You said he transformed into a Lion noise?"  
Josh asked thoughtfully.

Beat nodded, holding one arm as he sat at the foot of the bed.  
"He totally erased tha' huge Lizard yo..."  
He mumbled in awe.

Josh turned the pin over in his fingers.  
"I had banned these from the game..."  
He said, that 'all-fun-and-games' tone gone from his voice.  
"They were found to have dangerous side-effects if used to much."

He turned his gaze to me.  
I nibbled my lip.

"Where did you get it?"  
He asked sternly.

I shook my head,  
"I-...I don't know. I just found it in my pocket."  
It was the truth.  
I didn't noticed when it got there,  
or for how long it was sitting in my pocket.

Mr. Hanekoma came closer,  
standing next to Joshua.  
"He must be something really special..."  
He said, waving a hand with a small smirk.  
"Not many were able to use these pins in the first place...and those were mainly Reapers."

Beat smiled at me,  
then looked at Josh and Mr. H.  
"Tha's a good thing, Righ'?"

Mr. H was about to say something,  
but Josh beat him to it.  
"...Yes."  
He said, a small smirk of his own returning to his face.  
"If Sanae works with him, he should be able to learn to control it better."

I looked at the floor.  
Training didn't sound like much fun.  
Though, I guess I had too.

Beat took my hand,  
Shooting a grim look at Josh.  
"But you said tha' it had side-effects."

Josh shrugged,  
"For some."

Shiki had left the room,  
and now came back with warm drinks for all.

As I sipped my nice hot tea...  
I couldn't help but wonder.

Was I going to become Joshua's guinea pig?

* * *

The transforming pin was an idea from a dream I had last night.  
I just thought it would have been cool to be able to have a pin like that one in the game!  
I would have used it like crazy.

XD

Hoped you liked it, SodaPop.

Looking forward to reviews!

-Sora


	11. A Look into the Past :: Special ::

OMG!  
WhooT!

Thank you guys for the new great reviews.

:D

It's nice to gain new readers....  
seeing as I was starting to doubt my work on this story a bit.

Yes,  
I know that Beat//Neku isn't all that popular yet;  
but when I played the game,  
I couldn't help but feel like they had some great chemistry!

For instance,  
That scene where Neku gives back Rhyme's pendant to Beat.  
and other small things like that.  
I mean, come on!  
I thought it was cute anyway.

This chapter is going to be bit different.  
In fact, It doesn't even count as a real chapter.

I decided to go back in time a bit...  
to get more into the background of the 'Transmorphas pins',  
as I so dub them.

Also on Joshua and Sanae a bit before Joshua became the Composer.

I hope you enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the charries from The World Ends With You, nor did I create the game.  
This fic is purely from my often demented imagination.

(3rd person POV)

* * *

**:Noise Levels:**

**::Special Edition, A look into the Past::**

**-**

It is amazing to find out where some people come from.  
Those who we look up to,  
envy even sometimes.

Those with clearly a higher status then ourselves.

For one boy,  
getting to the top was his highest priority.

The world bored him.  
It seemed that no one could keep up with him.

With his high intelligence level,  
he seemed to be at least one step ahead of everyone else.

There was something else about him that made him special....  
He could see things, hear things, that others could not.

He could see the almost constant game of cat and mouse.  
In a world a frequency slightly higher then the one he himself resided in.

Where Reapers, death gods, chased players...  
those who wanted another chance at life.

He saw how they worked,  
schemed,  
and plotted against one another.

He saw how the Players would form a pact with a total stranger in order to survive.

This was what caught his interest.

---

It was when he met someone that would actually listen to him,  
when that interest became something more.

Sanae Hanekoma,  
A man of great wit and intellect.

They hit it off rather well.

When Joshua told him of his plans to take charge of the Reapers Game and the Underground,  
Sanae wasn't surprised in the least.

Joshua was right when he said that no one would really miss him.  
It would seem his parents had been dead for sometime now,  
and he had never gotten along well with others his age.

So it was on one fateful night,  
that two of the city's almost invisible people,  
vanished.

---

"Josh, I think your being a bit rash...don't you?"  
Sanae mused, concern in his voice and a slight frown on his face.

Joshua shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands,  
"Someone has to come up with new ideas, Sanae. I don't see it much different then say, testing on a lab rat."

This was one of the many talks they had about Joshua's new ideas as Composer.  
From the minute Josh took the title from the last Composer,  
he was experimenting.

He came out with different pins for the Reapers,  
and some new ones for the Players as well.

He would watch them all from a distance,  
taking notes.

How well the pin did it's task,  
to how well the Player or Reaper handled it.

Then,  
the side effects.

With more powerful pins came a greater strain on the Player's or Reaper's imagination.  
Sometimes, more often then not in the earlier stages of testing, the result would be fatal.

Joshua would tweak the pins,  
then test them again.

This went on for years.

Until the Composer came out with an experiment to best all others.  
He called them,  
Transmophas pins.

For Reapers of low rank,  
It allowed them to take on a Noise Form.

Some almost as powerful as a high ranking officer,  
or a Game Master's even.

The first ones were catastrophic.

The Reapers that he had given them to used them for almost every battle.  
Even challenging each other to duals.

The first one to suffer,  
was a Reaper with a Condor Transmorphas.

After the first five days...  
It became harder for him to pull out of the morph.

After a week,  
He was stuck in a 'halfway' state.  
A monster that had to be erased in the end.

Many others suffered a similar fate.

Then came the next generation of the Transmorphas pins.  
Ones for Players with a high enough imagination.

These were of a lower power,  
but only one Player was able to use them.

He ended up erasing himself due to the strain.

Joshua would not give up.  
Sanae even blew up at him once,  
calling his experimenting 'Inhumane'.

Joshua would hear none of it.

Then,  
Finally.

Joshua was able to almost perfect a pin.

It was a Lioness Transmorphas pin.  
It had hardly any side effects,  
though there was still strain on the Imagination.

It was for Reapers only.

After that came the Lion Transmorphas pin.  
More power then its femail counter part.

It was never tested beyond the first day.  
The Reaper whom it was given to, was erased by Joshua for being a traitor and helping Players passed the extent allowed.

He had been the only one to be able to use the pin.

* * *

Like I said...

Not really a chapter,  
Just an extra.

:)

Hope everyone could get a little more insight after reading this.  
I should have the next chapter, (yes, a real one), up soon.

Read&Review please!

-Sora


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for not having updated really in a while...  
I was sick,  
still am,  
but well enough to write a bit now.

After that bit of back-tracking,  
it's back to the main drag.

:D

Please enjoy!

Back to Neku's POV

* * *

**:Noise Levels:**

**Chapter 11  
-**

I was glad when Beat shooed everyone out of the room.  
I didn't know he could be so...  
Motherly.

Heh, I guess there's a lot about him I just never took the time to notice before.  
Why did I feel like I didn't have much time left to notice such things?  
...It would be just like me to get all Emo again.

'Enough of that..', I told myself.  
I didn't need to be thinking about such things any way.

Beat stayed behind a while,  
he covered me back up nice,  
and stayed at my bed side.

We talked a little,  
but only in soft tones....  
and not that much really.

Just little things.

He told me about what I did as a Lion Noise.  
How I had come to him..  
even freaked the living shit out of him.  
...not that any part of him was living at the moment.

He also told me how cute I was.  
For the hundredth time.

"Ya know..."  
Beat said, smirking.  
"If you had stayed that way, I migh' 'ave taken you home for a pet, yo."  
He chuckled a little as he ran a hand through my hair.

I stuck out my tongue at him,  
sliding further under the covers.  
"I'd rather be human, thanks."

I let my eyes drift closed.

I heard someone,  
ever so softly...  
was that a...  
humming?

It was like a soft melody that came from the back of my mind.  
Something was strange about it.  
I had never heard it before...  
but it sounded like I had heard it a million times before.  
Weird, huh?

Maybe it was just the Deja-vu feeling you every now and again,  
for seemingly no reason.

What ever the strange tune was,  
it wasn't long before I was asleep.

-

_"Sweet.....such a tiny cub......"  
_It was the sing-song voice, with a slight...purr to it?...that had hummed that melody.

It made my eyes snap open.  
Sitting up in the bed,  
the room was dark.

I could hardly see for the shadows every where.

Beat was gone.

I wanted to call out to him,  
but my throat was tight.

...It was a little difficult to breathe even.

The things in the room seemed...  
I don't know,  
Backwards.

The colors were off,  
though I couldn't place it really.

Something was wrong.

My body felt strangely light as I through off the covers.  
The almost floated down back onto the bed as I stood up.

'...Beat?....Josh?'  
I tried to call out,  
but though my mouth wouldn't open,  
I could hear the words echo around me.

_"Don't worry about them, cub.....Yoshiya has sent you here."  
_The voice giggled.

Who ever it was,  
knew Joshua's real name.

I turned around,  
and suddenly Mr. H's room was gone.

I was in Udagawa.  
But once again,  
things were backwards.

'....Who are you?'  
I asked, looking around carefully.  
'What do you mean, he sent me away?'

I could feel it's laughter rumble through me.  
_"He's sent you to the lowest of plains...."  
_It said, purring.

I tensed up.  
'The lowest...?'

Again it laughed.  
_"Dear little Cub....."  
_It sneered.  
_"Welcome to Hell."_

---

(3rd person POV)

When Joshua told Beat his plan for training Neku,  
The Skater was a little more the upset.  
...Try, totally pissed.

"I can't let you do tha', yo!"  
Beat growled, thumping his fist on the table top.

The crew had gathered down stairs,  
in the main part of the Cafe.

Joshua sighed, shaking his head.  
"Sorry, dear, but the choice was not yours to make."

Beat stood,  
glaring at Josh.  
"Oh, righ'..and that makes it all up ta you, huh?"  
He spat before heading up stairs.

Rhyme held Shiki's hand tightly,  
already knowing what her brother would find.

Josh glanced the girls's way,  
"No worries."  
He said with a shrug.  
"Neku cannot be harmed there, and once he masters the pin....he may come back."

Shiki looked thoughtful,  
"Is it true that...there are no limits on his imagination there?"

Josh nodded,  
"His only limits are the ones he makes for himself."

Rhyme didn't jump like Shiki did when Beat cried out loudly,  
bounding back down the stairs.

His eyes were wide with disbelief as he clenched his fists.  
"...You....Bastard."  
He growled through his teeth.  
"He's...He's....gone."  
Tears began to spill slightly as he looked to the ceiling.

Josh stood up,  
heading for the door.  
"Not really, Beat dear. After all...Sanae will be there to look after him."

Rhyme and Shiki helped Beat calm down as Josh left.

The skater swore to himself,  
if anything happened to Neku...  
He would personally string Joshua up from the top of 104.

---

(Neku's POV)

'Fuck!'  
I cursed,  
clutching the pin in my hand.

The thing that I had been sent to train with....  
was the Lion I had transformed into in the RG.

How?  
If I knew, I wouldn't still be asking that question, now would I?

Point is,  
I couldn't morph into that Lion,  
when the Lion wasn't in the pin.

At least,  
That's what I thought anyway.

When I put on the pin,  
it didn't work.

I didn't have the time to sit around and think about it either...  
The Damn thing was chasing me!

I could feel it giggle with glee.  
_"I haven't had this much fun in AGES!"  
_It roared as it cut me off from the corner I was about to turn down.

My feet still felt like they were running on air,  
but I knew I would get tired sooner or later....  
Funny thing was,  
right when I thought that,  
My legs gave out.

I looked up with wide eyes as the Lion came at me.  
I raised my arms to shield myself,  
telling myself it wouldn't hurt me.

Then I heard it laugh.

I looked up,  
lowering my arms slightly.

_'Have you already caught on?'  
_it asked, looking playful as it's tail twitched.

Caught on?  
I wanted to laugh.  
Caught onto what?

It hummed in my mind,  
_"Hm, perhaps not."_

I gave a groan.  
Wait.  
What was that note I had found in my pocket?  
I took it out,  
holding up my hands to say time-out.

I could almost feel the Lion role it's eyes.

I unfolded the note.  
_Use your imagination  
_it read.

Use my imagination....  
What was that supposed to mean?

I sighed stuffing it back into my pocket.  
I folded my arms as I thought.

Joshua always told me that I look at things to hard.  
Maybe...  
Naw, that was crazy.  
But then again,  
it was the only lead I had.

So.  
I used my imagination.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the Lion smaller.  
When I opened them,  
I looked around.  
The Lion was gone!

_"....Guess again."  
_It said in my mind.  
I stopped myself before I could begin to feel glad.  
_"I see now, you really DO have it."_

I looked down,  
and grinned.  
There it was, at my feet.

A whole 3 feet tall.

So, this was how it work huh?  
...I had a feeling I could get used to this.

A few moments later,  
The Lion, back to it's normal size, and I were sitting side by side.  
well, it was laying down.

I was curious about a lot of things.  
Like why this hell was only in Udagawa.

Or why my imagination controled everything.

The Lion wasn't the one for straight answers either.

_''You have a strong imagination."  
_It told me, licking it's paw and whiping at it's ear.  
_"Yoshiya was right in chosing you."_

_"By now, I'm sure, you know that it was I that had taken over you during that battle."  
_It seemed a bit to smug about all this....  
_"If I had not, you would have died."_

I kicked my feet slightly,  
'How is it, that your outside of the pin?'  
I asked, unable to help myself.

It chuckled slightly.  
_"No pin can hold me...."  
_  
With the look in it's eyes,  
I was sure of that.

It explained more when I prodded.

_"Yoshiya had failed in keeping his imagination week enough for a pin when he created that one you now hold.  
He was forced to break off a bit of it,  
and form an imagination all it's own.  
In other words, Me.  
when the pin is used,  
it is mearly calling me from this hell he keeps me in."_

'...Poor you, here all alone...'  
I mumbled, reaching over to rub it's chin.

It purred slightly.  
_"This is what I'm used to.....mmmm, though it is nice to have someone to play with."_It layed it's head down,  
streching it's paws.  
_"Best rest, Cub. More and harder training resumes when you wake."_

* * *

Quite interesting, no?

I thought so.

Sometimes I think Joshua likes to screw around with peoples lives to much.

XD

For those of you that might not remember,  
Yoshiya Kiryu  
is Joshua's real name.  
...and if you already knew,  
good.  
lol

Please stay tuned for another update soon!

R&R

-Sora


	13. Chapter 12

* * *

:D

I'm happy to see more TWEWY fics coming out lately.

There's one I'm kind of addicted too,  
other then this one.

lol

Though I'm also NOT happy at the same time...  
seeing as I lost my job today.

But,  
It's just water under the bridge.

I just hope I'll find something new in a quick and orderly fashion.

Wish me luck!

...And here's your chapter!

* * *

**:Noise Levels:**

**Chapter 12**

-

"So? How is he doing?"

Joshua and Sanae Hanekoma were sitting in the cafe,  
coffee and a few sweets....  
the sweets only because Joshua requested.

Beat was out,  
now partnered with Rhyme;  
his sister serving as his tie to the RG, with Neku still in training.

They were still working on erasing Rouge noise.  
No rest for the pawns of the Composer...  
or at least something like that.

Sanae stirred his coffee,  
"Rather well.....though he has yet to tame it."  
He said, sighing.

Joshua hummed, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Honestly."  
He said, with a shake of his head.  
"..How hard is it to name a cat?"

The Producer looked up at Joshua's giggle.

He knew,  
after all these years,  
that Joshua loved to make puzzles.  
Ones so easy that  
they became hard.

"It wouldn't be hard if Neku was the naming sort."  
Sanae mused.  
"But I don't think it's really his, erm, passion."

At this Joshua giggled again.

Sanae shook his head with an amused smirk.  
When would this kid grow up?  
But then again...  
Isn't that what he liked about him?

---  
(Neku's POV)

I let out a gasp and a yelp cut short  
as a certain large feline knocked me over with an /almost/ playful bat of it's paw.  
"Hey! That hurt!"  
I groaned out as I picked myself up.

It promptly sat down,  
licking at its paw as if it was already bored.  
_"Mmmmm...."  
_It purred,  
_"Can't help that, little cub. You kneed to toughen up, don't you think?"  
_It mused further.

I glared at it best I could.  
I bent down to pick back up my phones,  
only to have my ass swatted at and knocked down again.  
"Oooof!"

And What the hell?  
Did it just....  
giggle?  
No.  
I knew that giggle.  
Joshua.

I got up quickly,  
holding up a finger to my mouth,  
indicating for the lion to stay still and quite.

It only rolled its eyes.

I in turn did the same.

'Joshua?'  
I called out,  
a bit more softly then I had meant to.

There was no response.  
okay...  
so no Joshua.

I sighed, shaking my head.  
I told meself it wasn't because I was maybe missing that prissy know-it-all,  
when I was interupted in my thoughts.

_"Young one...."  
_The Lion purred,  
Its nose maybe a little to close as it sniffed me.  
_"Your not really a cub, are you?"_

I looked up,  
taking a step back.  
'...What do you mean? No, I not a cat, if that's what your getting at.'  
I mumbled, rubbing one arm. 

_"No,"  
_It chuckled,  
_"What I meant was, You've already mated...though I can't say in the normal way..."  
_The large feline mused with a smugness in it's tone.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks.  
'W-Wha-? H-how did you...? erm...'

It chuckled again,  
that smugness never ceasing.  
_"I can smell his scent all over you."_

I didn't even have to ask how it knew his scent.

I simply looked down to the ground.  
Yeah, I knew it wasn't normal for two guys to go out..  
or do what we did for that matter.  
But I never let my self stop and think about it really.

'Did....uhm...You, ever have a-...a mate?'  
I asked,  
Looking back up at it.  
I realized then that I didn't know its name to even talk to it properly. 

_"......No."  
_It said,  
shaking it's great maned head.  
It sat again.  
This time,  
all the smugness was gone.  
_"There are none like me, I cannot ever have a mate."  
_  
I felt sad for it, or him as I should say.  
To be alone, no one else like you.  
That had to be rough.

So I came closer,  
and found myself hugging him.

He raised a paw,  
hugging me to him in return.

'I can't imagine whats that's like.'  
I mumbled, feeling his soft fur.

I don't know how long I stayed like that,  
hugging him.

But I do know that he never made a move to pull away.

'Tell me,'  
I started slowly,  
'...do you have a name?'

I could feel him thinking.  
_"...A name?"  
_He asked,  
seeming a bit confused.

'Yeah. Like, My name is Neku. It's what people call me.'  
I told him, pulling away from under his big paw.

The lion was even more thoughtful now.  
_"...I have never....that is to say, I have no name."_

I became thoughtful as well,  
crossing my arms loosely.  
'Joshua made you, and never gave you a name.....'  
I mused, tapping a foot.

The lion suddenly looked eager,  
_"Neku, as you are called...."  
_It began,  
_"Could you, perhaps, give me a name?"  
_

I looked up,  
a bit surprised really.  
I mean,  
I wasn't the naming type.

Shiki or Rhyme were more suited for that...  
Naming anything that moved.

But...  
Me?

'I...I don't know...I'd have to think on it.'  
I said, nibbling my bottom lip slightly.

_"Could you think while we train?"  
_It asked impatiently.  
_"Two birds with one stone?"_

I shrugged,  
'...I...I suppose I could.'  
I said with a small smile.

The lion looked like it might do a happy dance.  
Purring louder and more clearly then I had ever heard it before.  
_"Thank you."  
_

So training resumed,  
with a new goal.  
A name for him.

--- 

Two days.

Two days of never pausing.  
Non-stop fighting.

Though I never tired.  
I made sure I couldn't.

After all,  
if I imagined it,  
it would be so.  
In this hell that I was stuck in for who knows how long.

But I also had been thinking hard.

No offence,  
but I couldn't exactly name him...  
Fluffy.  
You know?

For some odd reason,  
he needed a more majestic name then that.

He was such a powerful...  
erm, animal,  
after all.

Even if he was a noise.  
He wasn't bad.

And though I tried,  
I couldn't imagine another like him.  
I never told him I had been trying though.

It was when he had me pinned once again,  
against a wall,  
that I said it...  
without even meaning to.

'Thats not fair, Harlem!'  
I almost squeeled out.

He practily dropped me.  
Taking a few steps back,  
he looked almost like he was shaking.  
_"What did you say?"  
_He asked.

I had to think a moment.  
'...Harlem.'  
I mused,  
then I jumped up.  
'Thats it! Thats your name!'  
I laughed out loud and it felt like the ground was shaking.  
'Harlem!'

Harlem, as he was now dubed, looked shocked and pleased at the same time.  
_'I have a name!'  
_He shouted in my head as he roared.

Then came a burst of light,  
Pulsing from him.

It almost knocked me down.

_"Thank you, Cub."_

I couldn't see, it was so bright.

Then everything whited out totally.

Except for one last thing...  
his voice.

_"I, Harlem, shall come when you call.  
Our souls are intertwined now, Neku.  
On the battle feild,  
we will fight as one from now on.  
I thank you, from the bottem of my heart...  
Neku.....  
the cub who tamed me....."_

_

* * *

_

Awwwwwwwah....  
So cute.

So the lion, Harlem, finaly has a name.

Does that mean Neku can go home now?  
Will he be able to find and erase the Rouge noise and the currupt Conductor?

More coming with the next chapter,  
which I hope to have up this thursday.

Hope you can wait that long!

R&R,  
as always.

-Sora


	14. Chapter 13

I do try and update quickly.

:)

Seeing as I like to keep my readers happy.  
...And I know the pain of having to wait.  
lol

Thank you, SodaPop.  
I hope so too!

I'm trying to decide how to end this whole thing...  
my friend wants me to make it so I can write a sequel.

I could use some other opinions on this please!!

With that,  
I'll start the next chapter.

Enjoy!

As mostly always,  
Neku's POV.

* * *

**:Noise Levels:  
Chapter 13**

-

I wasn't sure what happened...

But the next thing I knew,  
I was waking up on cold hard asphalt.

The Scramble Crossing...  
Oh now I know Joshua is a true bastard.  
Either or,  
fate's bitch.

I sighed as I stood up,  
the people simply moving around me.

I reached out and tapped one girls shoulder.  
She shot me a glare and huffed as she hurried on.

Pheew....  
At least I knew I was in the RG.

I smiled slightly as I looked at the Lion Noise pin in my hand.  
Harlem.  
To me if felt almost as if I had found a part of myself.

Now, though, I needed to find Beat.

I tried to call out to him,  
but couldn't talk in my mind any more,  
and I couldn't even feel my link to him.

What happened?  
I had that special pin on,  
so why wasn't it working?  
It was probably Joshua screwing with me again.  
So I told myself not to worry.

I started making my way to WildKat,  
that was the last place he was.  
If he was still helping Josh and Mr. H...  
then he would probably be there sooner or later.

It was when I turned down Cat st,  
that I noticed something was wrong.

For one thing,  
there was a freakin' wall keeping me from actually /getting/ to WildKat!

"WHAT. THE. HELL."  
I growled out,  
holding my arm as I backed up after running into the wall.

It was a Reaper's wall alright...  
but no wall Reaper in sight.

What was going on here....?

On the other side of the wall, when I looked closely...  
there was something not right about it either.

There was no one walking on the other side of the wall.

Though other people around me were walking passed the wall,  
they simply disappeared once they got through.

The only thing I could think of,  
was maybe this was the Conductor's work.

Even in the UG people were still visible.  
They didn't just disappear.

I needed help.

I needed someone....  
But I didn't have Beat.

I didn't know where he was even.  
Or anyone else.

The only choice I had was to call out to Harlem.

He was more then eager to answer when I equipped the pin.

In that bright blast of light,  
He was there.

Or I should say...  
We were.

I was him,  
and he was me.

One big,  
ass kickin' Lion.

If I wasn't so worried I probably would have been basking in the awesome-ness of it.  
But I didn't have time for that.

_"Ah....smell that clear fresh air...."_

I was glad Harlem was enjoying himself....

'We have to break this wall down.'  
I told him,  
feeling the want to tap my foot.

_"..Well alright then,"  
_He sighed_,  
"If only such a simple task..."_

We backed up,  
making as to pounce...

And bounded almost effortlessly through.

Unlike the other time,  
I was well aware of what was happening.

I even helped do it this time.

I could see everything,  
only better.

I could hear everything from a loud noise,  
to someone whispering in a room a block away.

I could smell...  
so many scents.

Though I picked one out right away.

'Beat!'  
I said happily,  
sniffing.

_"Do you wish to find your mate?"_

'Yes, I need too."  
I said,  
though I didn't want him to feel down.

I could feel it though.  
His slight disdain.

He let me take over,  
slipping back into my subconscious in case I needed him.

I could only guess that he didn't want to intrude on my privacy when I found Beat.  
I was glad what ever the reason.

With full control,  
I could feel every muscle working as I took off with a bound.

Loping down the street,  
I followed Beat's scent.

A sort of giddy feeling started to fill me.  
I had missed him.

It had only been a few days,  
but to me it felt like weeks.  
Maybe even a month!

I was concerned when Beat's scent lead me up the side of the 104 building...

With lion's claws,  
it was quite a simple enough climb.

Reaching the top,  
I was greated with a grim scene.

It looked to be a sort of battle field...  
Blood, bodies, and wreckage.

What happened here?  
Where was Beat?!

Sniffing around,  
I looked everything over.

Turning over the bodies a few people.  
They had been slashed at,  
torn limb from limb,  
and left to die.

I felt a shudder as I turned the last on over.  
'No...'

I didn't know it Lion's could cry,  
but if they could,  
I wouldn't have been.

It was Rhyme.

But...  
It appeared she had been dead for at least a month!

A hole pierced through her chest,  
her dried blood everywhere.

How could I have been gone so long?  
And for this to happen....

I sniffed around more,  
trying to get her still and pale face from my mind.

Harlem did his best to console me through his own emotions,  
but it didn't help much.

Beat had been here though.  
I was sure of that.

I was so glad his body wasn't though.

I don't want to think about what I would have done if I had found him dea-...  
I shook myself.

I had to keep moving.  
To find out what went on.  
To find Beat.

-

His scent trail lead me across roof tops,  
leaping from one to the next.

Everywhere there were littered bodies...  
some looking to have been eaten off of even.

I realized that there must be some sort of time distortion between that Hell I was in and here...

It seemed as if I was in the UG now for sure.

At least...  
I think.

Here though,  
you couldn't see anyone.

It was like a dark empty town.

'Somethings not right about all this...'  
I said,  
a feeling of dread now creeping into my very bones.

Even Harlem was on edge.  
_"There is something evil here....can you feel it?"  
_He warned,  
_"The desire to slaughter?"_

That's what it was...  
slaughter.

That's what ever 'it' was, was doing to these people.

I realized then that they all must have been players.

If that was the case,  
why was Rhyme there?

Did something happen to her in the RG while I was gone?  
I could only wonder.

What ever it was,  
I was getting closer.

It was holed up near the Shibuya river.

That's where I was heading.

Beat....  
Please be okay...

What ever it was,  
I was going to kill it.

Harlem in full agreement.

I  
was going to stop all the pain it caused,  
make it pay for the lives it took.

I had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy.

Not even close if it was the Conductor I was up against.

* * *

I hate to leave it there,  
but now you know I'm starting to wind this story down.

It all leads to the final battle.

What happened while Neku was gone?  
Is Beat still alive?  
Where are Joshua and Mr. Hanekoma?

Find out,  
in chapter 14!

Coming soon..  
Hopefully/Maybe as soon as tomorrow.

:D

Until then,

R&R please!

-Sora


	15. Chapter 14

**XD**

**Sometimes I think I spoil you guys by normally updating so quickly.  
But I do apologize for my absence!**

**I've been busy looking for a new job,  
and failing at having anything to do for my birthday on friday...  
but what the hell, not that I haven't had a sucky birthday before anyway.  
XP**

**A few things to note, first off.  
I'm changing Harlem's name.  
He will be called Sanosuke from now on.  
...mainly because I was reading to much RuroKen over the weekend...  
heh heh.**

**And Also, I want to thank one reader for pointing out my spelling mistake when it comes to Joshua's name.  
XD**

**When I get to typing too fast, thats what happens.  
I'll try not to do that in the future!**

* * *

**:Noise Levels:  
Chapter 14**

(Neku's POV)

Sanosuke's body never seemed to tire.  
As fun as it was, leaping from building to building...  
I couldn't fight the constant feeling of dread.

All that I could see in my head was a horrible imagining of Beat....  
Mutilated the way the other people were that we had come across.

_"You must keep a level head."  
_Sano warned me as I picked up the pace.

'Easy for you to say.'  
I growled out.  
I had no right to be angry with Sano...  
I knew that.  
But it was hard for me to 'keep a level head' at a time like this.  
When the love of my life could have been killed.

Needless to say,  
Sanosuke didn't say anything more after that.

Until we crawled in under the station underpass...  
Heading for the Shibuya river.

When we were just outside the death god's pad,  
He gave me one last warning.  
_"Be careful."  
_  
It sounded more affectionet then anything Sanosuke had ever said before.  
I felt my heart wrench for having snapped at him before.

As we made our way into the finely furnished room,  
we were able to quickly locate the secrete door.

'Sano, no matter what happens....Thank you. For everything.'  
I felt I owed him so much more then that;  
That a simple 'thank you' couldn't possibly be enough.

Sanosuke purred,  
_"Neku, I should be thanking you.  
You saved me from that hell, and gave me a name.  
If you had not already mated....  
I might have liked too...-''_

For once I felt him become unsure.  
I would have smiled if I could.  
'I would have been....honored.'  
I told him.  
It might be strange to someone else,  
to have a lion tell them that more or less he would have liked to fuck you,  
But not to me.  
At least, not right now.

In silence we made our way to the Composer's lair....  
The room of Reconing.

Right away I could tell something was wrong.  
In the air was a hungry blood lust..  
The want for killing.

And in the middle of the room,  
was Beat.

He was tied to a pole that stood dead center, about 20 ft infront of the throne.  
His clothe's were torn almost totally off his body,  
his skin paled.  
His eyes became wide as he caught sight of us,  
the gag in his mouth keeping him from making understandible words.

I wanted to bound over to him and cut him loose...  
But a chilling giggle made me stop in my tracks.

"So I see you made it."  
The sinisterly sing-song voice said.

From the throne I saw a figure stand.  
I knew who it was.  
Kuro Yume.  
The Rouge Conductor.  
The one who killed all those people and held Beat captive.

She was a monster.

Her body was more then half Rouge Noise.  
Looking to be part of some large Raptor.

Every hair on the Lion's body that Sano and I shared stood on end.

Before we could make our move,  
She was gone.  
Only to reapear next to Beat.  
Far to close for comfort.

She giggled harshly as she cupped his cheek with her hand.  
"Such a pressious little queer...."  
She hissed, before dragging her claws along his chest.

The gag couldn't hide Beat's crys of pain as he squirmed and screamed.

I let out a roar, bounding forth.  
I was SO going to kill her.  
How dare she touch him?

'Die!'  
I growled, pouncing on her.

Well, where she had been, she wasn't now.

From behind me, something stabbed into my back.  
I hissed in pain but twisted back to rake a claw at her.  
But to no avail.

Her telleporting was really starting to piss me off.  
When finally I saw it,  
an opening.

And Sano lent me his strength as we took that opening.  
Pinning her to the floor, I bit down with my power jaws around her neck.  
I could feel the blood pooling into my mouth.

Just when I thought I had her, about to snap her neck in two...  
Her rouge Noise attacked me from behind.  
Not only that, but they were attacking Beat aswell.  
He cried out as he tried to kick one large wolf off of him, and I had to bound in and rip in two.

As I was trying to keep Beat from further harm,  
Yume was recovering.  
She was killing her own Rouge Noise and drinking them dry.  
Apparently that was how she got the ability to heal.

Because she had to do that, she ended up killing off her help before she could create any more noise.  
This was my last chance.  
I had to dash around as she took the offencive,  
teleporting all around me, dashing in and slicing gashes in my side.

I growled as I finally got my chance to pounce on her again,  
this time making quick work of snapping her neck.  
With a scream of white noise, she was erased.

I slumped to the ground, my sides heaving with the need for air.  
I managed to crawl over to Beat, nipping him free of his bonds.  
Right away, he was at my side.  
I could feel Sanosuke fadding...  
fadding away....  
Not back to his hell,  
but from all exsistance.

'Sano!'  
I cried out in my head,  
trying to hold onto him.

But the Lion Noise had done his job.  
He had taken care of his destiny.  
_"Sweet younge Neku..."  
_He purred, and I could feel his concious embracing mine for the last time.  
_"...I'll see you in that moment....that place between awake and asleep....when you can stil remember your dreams."_I could feel the tears falling down my face as I sobbed.  
I was back in my own body now, the pin clutched to my chest as that too fadded.  
Beat held me as tightly as his own tired limbs could.  
I sobbed and sobbed, my breath coming in hard hiccups and gasps.  
It wasn't fair.  
Sanosuke had saved me....helped me save Beat.

It wasn't long before I passed out once again.  
But I could hear foot steps, and raised voices..  
filled with concern.

------

(3rd person POV)

Beat held onto Neku's limp body tightly, tears now forming in his own eyes.

Joshua and Mr. H came and took the boys back to Beat's house.  
Joshua had taken care of Rhyme and Shiki,  
And within a few days, everyone was back to good health.

Except Neku.  
The teen was more quiet then ever, keeping to himself.  
Even when He and Beat made love one night again...  
He never made a sound.

Something in him was still sore, still broken.  
Beat was on his wits end with worry.

Finally, when Neku was still asleep, Beat went to see Mr. H.

"He won't say mor' then a few words....an' he won't even talk about what happened."  
Beat said, nervously cracking his nuckles.

Mr. H, who sat behind the counter of his Cafe, frowned.  
"He just needs time. Neku is stronge, but everyone has there breaking point. You should tell him how you feel."  
The Producer said with a firm nod.

Beat went home with resolve.  
He would make Neku see how much he ment to him.

When Neku awoke, Beat had him in a firm whole body hug.  
Neku layed a hand softly on Beat back, not saying a word.

But he frowned slightly as he felt his chest become increasingly wet.  
Lifting Beat's head, Neku saw that his lover was crying.  
This confused him.  
"...What's wrong?"  
He asked, running a thumb over Beat's cheek.

Beat didn't answer, instead he attacked Neku's lips.  
Neku let him kiss him.  
But never returned it.

Beat pulled away, frowning.  
"That's just it, yo.....You don' get it."  
He leaned down and nipped almost angrily at Neku's chest and nipples.

"You don'....you don' act like you love me anymore, yo.  
All you do is mope....an' it really pissed me off!"  
He growled.

Neku bit his bottem lip.  
"Of corse I love you Beat."  
He said, doing his best not to squirm under the harsh nips.

Beat reached down and firmly gripped Neku's member,  
"Then why do you keep on actin' like the worlds gone an' ended al'ready?"  
He asked, leaning up and kissing Neku forcefully as he began to jerk him off.

This time Neku let out a loud whimper.  
"I-I'm sorry!"  
He cried out as Beat pulled back from the kiss.

Neku found it hard to talk with Beat's warm hands around his member, but he did his best.  
"I-I do...nnng, love you, Beat! Honestly! I-I j-just don't want.....I want to be-...done with all the fighting."  
He whimpered, tears falling from his eyes.

Beat paused in his stroking of Neku's member.  
He took one hand and cupped Neku's cheek gentily.  
"We are done, yo....no more fightin'."  
He said, smiling softly.

Neku returned his smile softly and once more their lips clashed together.  
This time, Neku kissed him back fully.

As their bodies moved together,  
each devoting himself fully to the other,  
Neku felt his heart stop aching.

What ever would come next, they would face it together.

No more fighting.  
No more UG buiness.  
Just them.

Awwwwww....  
And in case your wondering,  
NO thats not the end!  
Yet, anyway.

_There will be one last final chapter._

Please R+R!

-Sora

Okay, thats about it folks.

Here is the next chapter!

* * *


	16. Another Day::

Supposedly, writers aren't supposed to play favorites...  
But, SodaPop, as you asked, I shall do!  
lol

Yes, this is the last chapter...  
I'm sorry to say.

But it's been a great ride, I'm sure you'll all agree!

This is all partial to Beat.  
Mostly in his POV, but also with some 3rd person action.  
So though it will be like looking down on him,  
you'll get to be in his head a little.

:)

Now mind you, this is only a later time in the same plain as I have been writing in this whole,  
unlike the origenal 'Another Day', from the game.

So enjoy!

* * *

**:Noise Levels:  
Another Day**

-

I still can't believe it, yo....  
All this time has passed.

I'm not usually a thinker,  
but your tha' only one that does this to me, man.

It's been pretty boring from my point of view though...  
No Noise to fight, ya know?

Well, 'course ya do.  
You wanted it this way.

Keep sayin' you can't believe how peaceful it is.  
The first time you said it,  
I almost freaked out, yo.

"Yo! Don' go an' jinx it like that!"  
I said.  
You only laughed and smiled.

....Oh god that smile.  
I swear you got that certain smirk from me.

With all the jokes that people throw at us,  
though the mean well an' all...  
Sometimes it gets to you.

How they always say,  
"You guys must go at it like rabbits!"  
An',  
"Get a room, Homos!"

They jus' don' get to see your sensitive side as much as me.  
They don' see how it hurts you.

So when we' alone,  
You crawl inta' my lap.  
An' I hold you,  
Jus' like that.

I'm glad though.  
That you let me bee tha' strong one, yo.  
I like how I get to protect you from the world.

You don't need them headphones, babe.  
You got me.

You always got me.

-----  
(3rd person POV)

Beat had everything covered.  
He had a great alibi for his parents, and Rhyme to cover for him.

Neku had no idea that Beat had a surprise planned for him.  
Beat just hoped his boyfriend would think it just as special of a day as he did.

It had been a year, sense that day...  
When they sat against the wall that Cat had painted in Udagawa.  
Sense that first kiss.

He had asked a special favor of Joshua.  
Not that he had ever liked or forgiven that prissy kid...  
But it was something that he just couldn't do for Neku.  
But the Composer could.

Beat ran as fast as he could, heading to Udagawa...  
He didn't want Neku to get there first and see everything.  
It had taken quite a few hints and tips and some help from Shiki.  
Who claimed she knew all there was to know about pleasing girls.

And though Neku wasn't a girl,  
She told him a few things that the teen would surely like.

It was her and Rhyme that had set everything up.

Beat told Neku to meet him in Udagawa tonight..  
Right under Cat's graffiti.

Beat just hoped he like it.  
If he didn't, he didn't want to be known as the worst boyfriend ever.  
And certainly didn't want Neku to get pissed at him.

----

Neku was only just now leaving his house.  
After telling his mom he was going out.

Or course she wouldn't leave it as that...

"Just who the hell would want to go out with you?"  
She pestered.  
Hands on her hips and that leering smug smirk on her face.

Neku, for once, just smiled.  
"Someone special."  
He said, to softly to hear.  
And left, just like that.

Leaving his mom bewildered was only half the fun.  
As Neku started to jog, then run,  
He couldn't help but feel curiosity building inside him.  
Along with nervousness.

What did Beat have planned?  
He was about to find out...  
As he walked up the spray-painted steps into the Udagawa district.

----

Beat was sitting there, under the lone street lamp.  
His foot tapped with nervousness,  
and his ears trained on the smallest of noises.

It was a ment to be a romantic set up,  
A small table just out side of the lamp light with two candles in the center of the table.

Neku's favorite was for dinner,  
Two bowls of Miso Ramen.  
Beat couldn't help having the 'Ramen man' add curry to his.

There wasn't anything special to drink, just coke...  
with a small rose next to Neku's glass.

In Beat's pocket was the surprise that Joshua helped him with.  
Now he was only waiting for the guest of honor.

---  
Beat stiffened as he heard foot steps, looking in the direction of the steps.  
He was standing by Neku's chair, ready to play the gentile man.

It was when he heard the small gasp, as Neku walked into the light, that he knew he had been right in doing this.

"...Beat, W-whats all this?"  
Neku asked softly, coming foreword to place a hand on Beats arm.  
His eyes were shinning with wonder and his chest falling and rising with reserved breaths.

Beat smiled softly as he pulled out Neku's chair.  
"Jus' for you."  
He said in his lover's ear as Neku sat.

He had to suppress a grin when he heard Neku's breath hitch.  
As Beat sat across from him, Neku simply glowed.  
Maybe it was the candle light, or maybe the mood...  
But Neku had never felt this.....Loved.

Beat watched as Neku picked up the rose, smelling it and lifting his eyes to meet Beat's.  
A deep blush rose to Neku's cheeks as he gently placed the rose back down.

"I-it looks good."  
Neku said, picking up his chop-sticks.  
He was trying not to freeze up.  
He had been thinking about their one year anniversary for almost a week now.  
He had thought that Beat had forgotten all about it...

As Neck started to eat slowly,  
Beat doing the same.

It was about the same time that they set down their chop-sticks, both full.

As Neku slowly pushed his bowl away,  
Beat rummaged through his pocket.

Neku blushed deeply again as Beat pulled something out,  
his hand around it so he couldn't tell what it was.  
The Orange-haired teen could feel his pulse racing as Beat took his hand.

"Babe..."  
Beat began, choosing his words carefully.  
"I kno tha' it was rough...those few months an' all...so I, I had Josh work on somethin' for ya."

He carefully placed the small object in Neku's hand and the later gasped.  
It was the pin.  
"...Sanosuke."  
Neku choked out.

Beat saw the tears forming in Neku's eyes,  
and started to panic.  
"Look, Babe, I'm sorry yo....if you don' wan' it...-"

Neku looked up, his eyes shinning with tears as he almost lunged across the table.  
"Beat, oh god....thank you. Thank you so M-much!"  
He said, tears rolling down his face as he kissed the confused teen.

Beat kissed him back, moving around the table.

Neku couldn't be happier then he was right then.

The pair sat against the wall.  
Neku crawling into Beats lap,  
And the skater holding him just like he always did.

It seemed like the stars shined just for them.  
For there love only had gotten stronger over the passed year.

And it was just another day in the lives of two young hearts,  
Intertwined forever.

* * *

:'D

Oh my god....  
That was like the best ending I've ever done in my life.

I hope it made you all cry, or at least almost...  
So I wouldn't be the only one.  
lol

Idk, maybe I'm just a hopeless sap.  
XD

Please Review.

-Sora


End file.
